The Four Of Us-Trials and Tribulations
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: They thought it was over. They should've known better...where the tears stop and the hate begins. Extended summary inside. Sequel to The Four Of Us-Beginnings. Warning: very colorful vocabulary used. Very brief Akuroku but...no. No definite pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, sequel! If you're an Akuroku fan, then this chapter is YOUR chapter. Feel free to love me at any time!**

**Extended Summary: They thought it was over. They should've known better...**

**'Sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Demyx...'**

**'I never asked you to care about me, Zexion!'**

**'It's not what you think! We're just friends! Roxas is lying!'**

**'One more episode like that...and I can honestly say we won't be able to revive him...'**

**'You wanted to know, so I'll say everything! You're an unfaithful, spoiled brat, Roxas!'**

***My breathing hitched as I saw the car go off the bridge and into the water...***

**'Fine! Then let this idiot live life without you! I fucking hate you!'**

**'This is chaotic! It's bullshit! And I want nothing to do with it!'**

**'Could you possibly...come bail me out of jail?'**

**'I fucking quit...'**

**...What happened!?**

**Book two of the three part series: The Four Of Us- Trials and Tribulations. Where the tears stop and the hate begins...**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: Roxas' Second Birthday**

**(Roxas)**

I winced in pain after the stud pierced my tongue. It took about an hour for it to actually dull. "Alright, Mr. Henderson. You're good to go."

I groaned. "Is this gonna hurt all day?"

"It should go numb after a while. Then, the pain may or may not come back."

"Totally fine with that. This is the best birthday ever!" The blonde girl smiled at me. "How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Just give me an autograph and we'll call it even." I smirked, signing the picture she had of the band.

The Four Of Us are really moving up in the music industry. We got to meet David Draimon from Disturbed, the entire Breaking Benjamin band, and the lead guitarist from Falling In Reverse.

Everyone except Demyx passed out. Surprisingly, _he_ stayed conscious.

"Thank you!" she giggled.

"No problem."

I headed home, wanting to keep it a secret until tomorrow. Unfortunately, Axel was there in the front room when I got home.

"Heyo!" I stopped, trying not to panic. _Shit, shit, shit!_ "Rox? What's wrong?" I lowered my head, then figured that wouldn't work. I turned my head to the side. "Nothing, nothing!" I laughed.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You okay?" He walked closer to me, trying to guess.

"It's nothing! I swear!"

He grabbed my jaw, examining my face. "You got a piercing, didn't you?" he smirked.

"How did you know!?" I asked, keeping my teeth together.

"You've been whining about it for the past year now. But where...?" He examined my face more. He squeezed my jaw a little tighter, causing me to bite my tongue.

"Ah!"

"Oh shit! You got a _tongue ring!?_" Axel doubled over in laughter.

"It's not _funny_, Axel!"

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Alright, alright. I won't laugh at you. Promise."

I stuck my tongue out, letting him examine the stud. "Wow. I didn't think you had the guts to actually do it," he muttered.

"Whys tha?" I slurred.

He said nothing, staring at the stud on my tongue. I pulled my tongue back in, tilting my head at him. "Axel, man, are you o-"

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I gasped and tried to pull away, but I couldn't. Unfortunately, there was a wall behind me. And I won't deny that I've been thinking about him for a while.

But _this_ caught me off guard.

A shudder ran up my spine as I felt his tongue roll over the ring near the tip of my tongue. My hands found themselves in his hair, tugging gently at the spikes. I returned the kiss, not really knowing when it started.

"Hey guys, we're he- **_shit!_**" I heard it, but it didn't properly register the first time. It took me a few seconds to actually pull away. When we looked over, Demyx and Zexion were standing in the door with the most shocked expressions.

Zexion covered his eyes. "I saw no'sing!" he laughed in a foreign accent. Demyx, on the other hand, looked everywhere but at us. "I uh...um forgot...to go wash my car...key...holder...rack thing. I gotta go!" He bolted out of the door, face as red as Axel's hair.

Zexion stared out the door with a sad expression. He was more worried about Demyx than us. "I'll go check on him." He sauntered out of the door, closing it behind him.

I realized exactly why Demyx had freaked out in the first place. I turned back to Axel. "What the hell was that!?" I yelled.

"What? You mean this?" He trapped me in another kiss. My knees buckled and my stomach tightened in nervousness and...anticipation? What was I waiting for? And why was I waiting for it?

He pulled away with a smirk. "I used a bit of deductive reasoning from that phone call with your Mom a year ago."

What phone call!?

He moved his lips over to my ear. "Happy Birthday, Roxas..." I pulled a Demyx, passing out on the floor.

XXX

Reno tilted his head. "So let me get this straight. You guys are a thing now?"

"Probably?" I shrugged.

"And...he _kissed_ you?"

"Yup."

"...D'you fuck?" he grinned.

"**_Reno!_**" Axel spat.

"What? It's human nature for people to wanna fuck! It's not _my_ fault I tell it like it is! I'm not the kind of person that says 'Oh good for you' and 'That's so sweet' or any other bullshit like that. Did you or did you _not **fuck!?**_"

"What is wrong with you!?"

"My name is Reno..."

I groaned. "No, Reno. We did not. Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sure, sure. Let me tell you about this guy _I_ fucked the other day!"

"Cigarettes..." Axel blurted.

"MOTHERFUCKING _**CLOUD!**_"

I snickered as Reno waked over to the bars. "Cloud, you ignorant, dick sucking, pathetic excuse for a boy, GET OUT HERE! YOU DO THIS** EVERY FUCKING TIME!** AXEL AND ROXAS WILL NOT MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT MY ADDICTION! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET HERE BEFORE I FUCK **_EVERYTHING THAT WALKS!_**"

Reno stood at the bars for five seconds. Cloud never came. "This bitch..." He slid two hair clamps out of his hair and tinkered with the lock. In a matter of minutes, he shoved the bars open and stepped out.

One very unfortunate guard walked in front of Reno. "Come here, bitch..." He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

Half an hour and multiple traumatizing screams later...

"YOU'RE FUCKING NEXT, CLOUD!" He passed the bars up, glaring at everything. I got scared when I saw him drag Cloud away as well. "No Reno, don't! You'll extend your sentence!"

"Ooh! What am I gonna get? Triple life!? Shut the fuck up with that shit!"

Thirty more minutes later...

Reno was shoved into the cell, handcuffs on his ankles, wrists, and a rope around arms. "Delivery..." a burly man growled, throwing the cigarettes at him. He picked up his walkie talkie and sighed into it. "Ooh, I may see you later," Reno winked.

"Can I get a paramedic unit for three of our officers? Yes, Reno..._again_. That's the third one this hour. I don't know _where_ the hair clamps are coming from!"

I regret giving him bobby pins for his birthday...

"So...Cloud won't be walking anytime soon," he grinned.

"I wanna go home," Axel whispered.

**XXX**

**I love Reno, man...**

**Though I can't guarantee more of him, he will appear again. Reno's got a lesson to teach us**.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Everything Goes Bad**

**(Demyx)**

I paced back and forth in front of my car. Why am I so stupid!? No, more than stupid. Why can't I just _tell_ Zexion I wanted him as more than a friend!?

This past year has become more and more difficult for me. Less time with Melody and even _less_ time with Zexion. I'm about to drive myself up a wall, here!

He has _Sarina_, of course. But damn it, I want him to be mine! And somehow I figure that'll never happen.

"Demyx!"

Oh shit...

I covered my eyes, releasing a growl at my own stupidity. "Demyx, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "I'm fine."

"You've been telling me that same lie for about a year now. And you _know_ how I feel about being lied to..." he spoke.

I sat on the hood of my car, mentally exhausted. "What's _wrong_, Demyx?"

_I can't get you out of my head..._

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Don't know how? Or don't _want_ to?" A huge wave of guilt washed over me. Tenfold. If I tell him, he'll never speak to me again. If I don't, he'll think I'm hiding things from him.

Again...

"Talk to me, Demyx..." I stayed silent for a while. He sat on the hood beside me, gently musing my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. It was so loving and caring and I just wanted to fall to pieces.

My stomach nearly dropped when his other hand came up to cup the side of my face. "You can tell me anything. You know that." I opened my eyes to stare into his. They were soft, yet slightly frightened.

He's _really_ worried about me.

Yet, I can't stop thinking about the adorable look he has on his face. His lips were set into an almost pout. His eyes bore into my own, head tilted in confusion. "...You've been out all day. Let's get you home, yeah?"

He shrugged, smiling softly. "I guess."

XXX

When we made it to his house, it was dark. I walked inside with him, picking up my jacket and cell. "Hey Dem, you wanna head over to the studio tomorrow? I found something I wanna work on."

Yes, we got our own studio! It's so awesome! Each of us have a key to it. Axel wore his as an earring (clip-on, since he's too much of a wimp to get his ear pierced), Roxas wore his as a bracelet, I kept mine around my neck, and Zexion attached his to a silver band he wore on his ring finger.

Actually, _I_ got him that ring. I wore one almost identical to it. On the inside of the band, his has the initial D and mine has a Z. I gave that to him for his birthday, and he did the same for mine.

"You mean you don't have plans with _Sarina?_" I half spat.

"Nope! I really wanna work on this song with you. I think it fits our voices." I nodded, trying my hardest not to scowl or roll my eyes because of Sarina.

"Okay then. We'll head there tomorrow," I grinned. Zexion walked with me to the door.

Sarina, Sarina, Sarina. That's all I ever **_hear anymore!_**

Does anyone have a copy of that tape from 'The Ring'? If so, _please_ send it to me so that I can give it to Sarina. Let's give her three days instead of seven...

Haha, you have three days, _bitch!_

Aw, you don't wanna die? NOBODY FUCKING GIVES A SHIT, YOU STUPID BEST FRIEND STEALING WHORE!

I...I had a moment. I'm sorry.

"Hey..." He grabbed my wrist and tugged. "I...I hope that whatever you're thinking about works out for the best." His smile was so genuine. Damn, his lips look so soft.

It won't hurt...

"Thanks. But I don't think it will."

It won't mean a thing...

"You wanna explain a little?" he laughed.

No one will care...

"I don't know how."

So it's probably the right thing to do!

"There you go _again!"_ he groaned, folding his arms. "I'm getting sick of your shit, dude. You are _not_ leaving until you tell me what's wro-!"

Don't you judge me, because I had to do it. I couldn't help myself. Yes, I kissed him, and I refuse to be ashamed of myself. Well, at the moment. I'll probably hate myself later.

This is it. I finally know what it feels like. I finally got what I've been waiting for. It's taken me so long to muster up even the tiniest shred of courage to actually kiss him.

And it doesn't feel right.

I pulled away, tears slipping down my face. How could this be? It was supposed to be perfect. Where's _my_ dream come true? Where's _my_ fairytale ending?

But at least now I know. I wanted to feel it, but maybe he didn't. That's what made everything wrong. He didn't return the same amount of intensity that I gave him. No way could he feel the same.

Gasping for air, I looked everywhere but at him. "Demyx...why?" Who knew one word could break a person's heart so badly? Unfortunately for me, I just found out.

"I have to go," I whispered. I quickly walked to my car, sliding into the seat and backing away from the curb.

"Demyx, _wait!_" My body wouldn't listen. I changed gears and sped off without looking back. I drove with tears in my eyes. For a moment, I could've sworn they were purposely trying to obstruct my view.

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me!?" I pulled into my own driveway, burying my face into my hands. "_DAMN IT!_"

Why? Why did I even kiss him!? He has a girlfriend and so do I!

Is anything ever gonna be easy for me? I've already lost Terra. I can't lose Zex over something stupid like this.

My phone rang and I threw it against the windshield. I flinched when the screen and the windshield cracked. "Why do I _always_ fuck _**everything up!?**_" I growled. With a sigh, I leaned back in my seat.

"God help me. I've ruined everything..."

**XXX**

**I'm so sorry for all of you who love this pairing. Let me apologize in advance for what I'm about to do to your emotions.**

***Whispers* I'm sorry, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Move?**

**(Axel)**

_God help me. I've ruined everything..._

I stared at my phone, Roxas did the same. "What's wrong with Demyx?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You think it's something to do with the..." I purposely trailed off, hanging up the phone.

"It might," Roxas sighed. I could tell he was worried about our friend. "Should we go see him tomorrow?"

"We're going up to the studio tomorrow, remember?"

"Right, right. Afterwards then."

XXX

The next day at the studio, we heard someone already recording. When I peeked inside, I saw that it was Demyx. He was softly playing his bass, headphones over his ears. From what I could see, he had multiple bags under his eyes.

Song:_ I search within my ways._

_I center on the dark within my veins_

_But you never let me go_

_I know hell is in this place_

_So I beg for you to show..._

_My light unseen!_

Demyx: **_Somebody heeeelp!_**

Song: _Break my fall, now carry me!_

Demyx: **_Somebody heeeelp!_**

Song: _My light unseen!_

Demyx: **_Somebody heeeelp!_**

Song: _I'm so unclean!_

My jaw went slack as I heard Demyx's powerful vocals. He wasn't just singing the song. He was truly asking for help.

And I think I know why.

I stepped inside, completely unnoticed by Demyx. I felt so bad for him. He was truly upset and poured out all his pain into this one song.

Song:_ I take back every word I said!_

_Every fault I laid in vain!_

_Tear this crown from off my head!_

_My repentance on this day!_

Demyx: **_Somebody heeeelp! Pleeeease! Somebody heeeelp!_**

_Please,_**_ somebody heeelp!_**

Song: _My light unseen!_

Demyx: _Please! **Please! Pleeeease! Somebody Heeeelp!**_

Song: _Break my fall, now carry me_

Demyx: _God! **Oh God! Somebody help!**_

My heart and stomach dropped as I felt the pain in that last note.

Song: _My light unseen!_

Demyx: **_Gooood! Pleeeeease!_**

Song: _Break my fall, now carry me!_

Demyx: **_Somebody heeeeelp!_**

He breathed heavily, sitting his guitar down and leaning on it. "Fucking Sarina Decaprio! Why is she even-! AHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!" I laughed as Roxas launched himself behind the couch. "Sorry, Dem! We- We didn't mean to scare you," I laughed.

He sighed. "Scared the natural shit out of me, dude. Oh, what the hell...!?" he groaned, holding his chest as he sat down. I walked over and sat beside him. I couldn't help but to think it could've been one of us. What if he liked me or Rox and just broke when he saw us like that?

"You wanna tell us why you look like shit?" I asked.

"Not really. There's nothing wrong," he smiled, a tear rolling down his face.

"Demyx, you're crying..."

He sniffed, quickly wiping his face. "No I'm not. I'm fine, see! I don't feel like I'm gonna die or anything like that! I'm not sad!" His smile faltered as he brought his knees up to his chest. "Just slightly depressed..." he sobbed, burying his face in his knees.

Roxas sat in front of us, trying to look everywhere but at Demyx. We sat there for about another hour to make sure he was okay. He finally sat up. "I need to get home...before Zexion sees me like this." He placed a pair of dark shades over his eyes and gathered his things.

Rox and I helped him pack his things and carry it to his car. As we walked down the hall, we bumped into Sarina and Zexion. Demyx's back straightened like a ruler and his grip on his guitar case tightened. "I...hey, Demyx."

"Hi..."

"You...leaving already?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah. I hadn't slept all night because of my mattress and I guess I'm kind of tired." As if on cue, he yawned.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Your _mattress_, huh?"

"Yes. The _mattress_..." he ground out. "Anyway, enough about my _mattress_ situation. I saved my part of the song."

"That's good. I hope your _mattress_ problem gets better."

"Who said it was a _problem?_"

"_You_ just did."

"I said _situation_. I _never_ said it bothered me."

"Well it seems to me like it's a _problem_. Since you can't _sleep_ and all!" Zexion spat.

"Well I don't really remember asking you for your _input!_"

"That is _so **rich**_ coming from you, you know that!? Cause I don't remember asking you for your little _present_ yesterday!"

I stood there in shock and confusion as the two started to argue.

"And I really wasn't planning on giving it to you either! It's _your_ fault!" Demyx yelled.

"Oh! So now it's _my fault_ you can't keep your shit together!? Or is it my fault that you gave me an _obsolete_ present!?" Zexion yelled back.

Demyx stopped and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It _was_ obsolete. But only because I should've given it to someone WHO ACTUALLY _**MATTERS TO ME!**_"

The entire group gasped. Is this really Demyx talking? No...were these words really meant for Zexion!?

"I understand. I do. Because someone has to actually _care_ about you for them to matter, don't they?"

My eyes widened. "Zexion? Demyx?"

Demyx took in a slow, deep breath. "Well that's nice to know. I'll let you know when I find someone _worth_ caring about." He pushed past the two of them without another word. Zexion's eyes watered as he stared straight ahead, expression blank, but on the verge of becoming pissed.

"Zex? Are you okay?" Roxas asked.

"I'm fine. Just give us a few days. I promise we'll be okay." With that, he walked off towards our recording booth. Roxas and I both broke out into a sprint after Demyx.

"Yo Dem!" He didn't turn around, but he stopped to let us catch up. "What was that?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Dem-"

"I _just_ need _sleep_."

Frustrated, I snatched his shades off and threw them across the parking lot. "You are obviously _not_ fine!"

He heaved a deep sigh, closing his eyes. "Will you just believe me when I say I'm tired?" he pleaded.

When he opened his eyes, I found every possible lie in that statement. He wasn't just tired. Whatever happened with him and Zex was the problem.

"Then stay with us..." Both of our heads snapped in Roxas' direction.

"Say wha?"

"¿¡Qué carrajo!?"

Roxas raised his eyebrows at me. "What!?"

"It's _what the fuck_ in Spanish," I explained.

"Oh. Well I'm serious. If there's really nothing wrong...move in with us," Roxas suggested.

"Roxas-"

"Either that, or we spend the rest of our time asking you what's wrong, blowing up your phone, and constantly paying you visits until you crack..."

Now that I think about it, that's a really good idea. Demyx can just move in with us!

Demyx gave a real smile. "Alright, alright. Damn, Roxas, I knew you wanted me, but not _this bad_."

"Motherfucker..."

Demyx and I laughed. as Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, _Sir Smalldick_. I'll move in with you guys."

"Look here you **_son of a bitch-!_**"

"I would insult your mother, but I have yet to hit that."

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"I will be one when I find her. But while I'm moving in with you guys, you should know I tend to get a _little_ irritated when I don't get much sleep..."

XXX

"Turn the music up!" I whined.

"NO! _FUCK_ NO! IF THAT VOLUME GOES UP _ONE MORE DECIBEL_, I WILL **_FEED YOUR DICKS TO THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!"_**

"Oh, will you go back to sleep!?" Roxas called.

"Roxas, don't! That's not Demyx anymore! Don't provoke it!" I whispered.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

"Don't make _me_ come in _there!_"

I scrambled off the couch and into the corner when his door slammed open. He slowly descended the stairs. "...Who said it?" he growled.

"I did..."

Before I could save him, Roxas was being dragged upstairs by the ankles.

An hour later, I found him dangling from the balcony of the bathroom window by a thin rope above the rose bush.

Which had plenty of thorns.

XXX

**I highly suggest listening to My Light Unseen by Impending Doom to get the feels for this chapter. It's a calm song, one of their calmest. I nearly cried.**

**Come on, you have to love Demyx. Even when he's sleep deprived.**

**Demyx and Zexion had their first fight! Wowzers, I didn't know it'd be this early.**

**Yes I did...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angst and Depression**

**(Zexion)**

I hadn't seen Demyx in a couple of days, but every time I call, he has an excuse. Apparently, he's moving closer to the studio with Axel and Roxas. Evidently, closer to _me_.

Sighing, I rolled over in my bed. _Is this what it's gonna be from now on?_ I asked myself. _Barely seeing Demyx, bored and scared out of my mind?_

Damn it, why did he kiss me?

That's the main reason he doesn't want to see me. Guys don't kiss other guys, save from Roxas and Axel. Huh, never would've thought _those two_ would end up together.

But Demyx's reaction when he saw the two of them, plus the reaction when he pulled away from me. He wasn't angry, nor was he disgusted. It was a somber expression.

Duh! It makes sense now. Demyx likes _Axel_ or _Roxas_. One of the two. And he only kissed _me_ because he felt the need to. I was, for lack of better word, a substitute. I could never be what he wants, no matter how badly I want him to want me. And I just have to live with that.

"I'm sorry, Demyx," I whispered. And with that, I picked up the phone and called Sarina.

XXX

"You are too adorable!" Sarina grinned. I laughed, wrapping my arm around my girlfriend.

"I'm not _that_ adorable," I smirked.

"Are we doubting ourselves again? What have I told you about that?" she playfully scolded.

"Yes, dear. Whatever you say, dear."

"And don't say that just to get me to shut up!" I laughed as we walked into the studio.

"Hey guys! Are we...uh...?

Demyx sat on the floor of the studio with his black shades still on. Roxas sat beside him, legs thrown across his lap and leaning on his shoulder. Axel sat on his other side, arms wrapped around Demyx's shoulders.

"Am I...missing something here?" I asked, tilting my head.

Axel looked up. "Demyx isn't feeling well, so we're helping him." I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "He's freezing to the touch."

I sighed, kneeling in front of him. "Are you sick?" I asked. He nodded. While close up, I could see him shivering and his teeth chattering. He looked like death right about now.

"Could you..." He hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. "Could you warm the rest of me?" He drew his knees up, causing Roxas to almost topple over.

"Easy!" he warned.

I shifted and wrapped my arms around his knees. My side pressed against his shins, hopefully warming him. I could feel his shivering spread to Axel and Roxas. And eventually, to me.

"I have to meet with you guy's new manager. Be back in a bit," Sarina whispered. I nodded as she walked out of the room.

XXX

Once we got started, there was no stopping us. Well, except for when Demyx messed up, but that's besides the the point. Axel had written a new song. The first part, actually.

Axel: _I'm not sober all the time_

_You bring me down, at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you..._

Roxas smirked knowingly, plucking the strings on his guitar.

Axel: _I must be running out of luck_

_Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck_

_And now I've had it up to here_

_I don't, I don't want you!_

Roxas, Demyx: _It look so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

Axel: _When I need you!_

Axel, Roxas: _Wake up!_

_I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not_

_The man I was before_

_Where the hell are you!?_

_When I need you!_

Axel: _Wake u-_

Demyx faltered on his bass playing. Axel shot him a worried look. "Demyx, what's going on with you?"

"Ah, nothing. I just messed up," he shrugged.

"Eighteen times in a row? Come on, what's really wrong?"

"I guess he's just not feeling it today," I spoke up. He actually smiled at me and mouthed a _'thank you so much.'_

Axel shrugged. "Let's just take a break for now, okay?" Demyx nodded, sitting his guitar down to sit behind the desk in the corner. I sat my drumsticks down, glancing at the ring Demyx had given me.

Shaking my head, I promptly stood and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a few." As I walked down the hall, I felt the atmosphere lighten. Everyone seemed depressed and sad for some reason. Even myself.

A familiar voice made me stumble over myself. I turned the corner and walked closer to it. That can't be who I think it is...

_I!_

_Pulled away to face the pain_

_I!_

_Close my eyes and drift away_

_Over the fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul_

_And I will wander til the end of time_

_Torn away from you!_

_My heart is broken!_

_Sweet sleep my dark angel!_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

_Overt my heart_

_Heart..._

Damn it! It's on the tip of my tongue! Demyx loves Evanescence and I can't- EVANESCENCE! Wait, **_EVANESCENCE!?_**

I walked forward a bit more. Could that really be _Amy Lee? **Here!?**_

_Deliver us..._

_Change_

_Open your eyes to the light, I denied it all so long_

_Oh so long_

_Say goodbye!_

_Good**byyyye!**_

I gasped, walking closer to the room. Before I knew it, I was standing directly outside the studio, listening to the rest of the song. When she finished, I sighed and leaned on the door.

Stupidly, I stumbled inside. There she was, standing right there. She did look a bit startled by my entrance though. I stuttered trying to come up with words to say. "Sorry, I-I um...heard you playing and I accidentally-"

She gasped. "You're _Zexion_ from The Four Of Us, aren't you?" I nodded, unable to speak. She nudged the guy beside her. "I told you she wasn't lying. They're really good!"

I...did she just...oh God, I might pass out.

"I am such a fan, believe it or not. You guys have to play for me some time. Or we could work together," she beamed. I titled my head, looking much like a fish out of water. "Something the matter?" she asked.

"N-Not at all. I just...we...you're Amy _Lee!_"

"Yeaaaah..."

"You guys are _Evanescence_..."

"Mm-hmmmm..."

"A-And you're a fan of _us?_"

She nodded, smiling brightly. "I like your style. It just seems to fit you. Wait! Are the rest of the band with you?"

"Yeah, they're in the studio-"

"Ahh! Guys! They work in the same building as us!" She did a little dance, patting Terry on the head. "Aw hell no! Who gave her coffee!?" he roared.

Tim sank down in his seat.

"Could I meet them?" she asked.

"Sure. Just let me go get them." I made sure to walk out of the room in a calm manner. But when I made it around the corner, I all but flew to the room.

The door slammed open as I pushed through it. Demyx was writing something, Roxas was tuning his guitar and Axel was playing with the equalizer. I ran over to Demyx, covering his mouth with my hand and pulling him out of the chair.

He struggled, obviously frightened. "Don't fight the kidnapper! Don't fight it! I taught you that! Just follow! Quickly, hurry, _come on, **let's go!**_" I pulled (Dragged) Demyx out of the room, causing Roxas and Axel to follow.

"Wait, where are we going!?" Axel asked as he ran along side me.

"You'll see!" I let go, turned Demyx around, and pushed the three of them through the door. "Delivery!" I laughed.

Demyx gasped as he brought his shaking hands to his mouth. "Y-You're Amy L-Lee!"

"And _you're_ Demyx Harrell!" she grinned.

"Oh my God! She knows my name! She knows my-!" Demyx's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body gave out. I quickly caught him, making sure he didn't hit the ground.

"Does he...always do that?" she asked.

"Yes," we smiled.

XXX

After we left the studio, everyone's moods seemed to drop lower than they were before. I sighed. "Am I the only one confused by the overdose of angst and depression here?" I asked.

"Nah, I was kinda wondering about that too," Roxas said.

"Then let's _stop_ being so upset," Demyx smiled. For the first time that day, he wasn't sad. Or unconscious. He was smiling and laughing. My heart lifted at the sight. "We need to get this new song done so we can show it to Ivan so we can finish our album and do our concert!"

I laughed at his bubbly personality. I'm so glad it's back. It's a nice change that soon has all of us smiling. "Hey, Naminé told me about a new club downtown. I forgot to mention that," Axel smirked.

"Par-_tay!_ Let's go! I wanna go!" Roxas beamed. Axel laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Calm yourself, Shorty."

"We can't all be as tall as you, oh mighty giant one!" I laughed.

"_I can!_" Demyx coughed.

Now we were back to how it used to be. "Alright. We have a club to go to!" Axel grinned.

**XXX**

**The songs are My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence and Wake Up by 3DG.**

**I won't say any names...but someone shows up next chapter. So the next two chapters probably won't be pretty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Party**

**(Zexion)**

We entered club, clad in clothes that wouldn't make us noticeable. Demyx wore navy blue jeans and a black shirt, Roxas wore all black, I wore a gray hoodie and soft red pants, and Axel wore a white shirt with neon purple pants.

Okay, so maybe _three_ of us weren't noticeable.

Roxas headed straight to the bar, Axel followed closely behind him. Demyx ran to the love of his life; the dance floor. I decided to go to the bar with Axel and Roxas. There, I saw Naminé, a dark haired boy that looked like Sora, a blonde in a beanie, and a few other people.

"Zexion!" I made my way over to her. "Hey! This is Roxas' brother _Vanitas_, his friend Seifer, Leon, Sephiroth, and Tifa. Guys, this is Zexion."

I smiled and greeted them like normal. "Where are the others?" she asked.

Behind me, Demyx was dancing away, Roxas downed a drink, and Axel was talking to a blonde girl. "Around," I smirked.

"Roxas here?" Vanitas asked.

"Yup. He might not be sober by the time I get over there though."

Vanitas laughed. "Ah, I haven't seen him in a long time. How is he?"

"Better. Planning on suing his mother- _your_ mother -soon," I shrugged.

He groaned. "Finally! A toast to that! Sora too?" I nodded. "This'll be awesome..."

For some reason, the name Vanitas kept ringing a bell. A very dangerous bell.

Something to do with _Demyx_.

Oh no...not that Vanitas! "Um...have you ever known anyone by the name of Terra?" Both his and Seifer's eyes lit up in amusement. Vanitas leaned against the bar, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Terra Harrell?" My stomach twisted uncomfortably. God, please say no.

"Yeah, I _knew_ her..."

XXX

When I caught up with Axel, he looked miffed. "What's up?" I asked. He jerked a thumb in Roxas' direction, who was currently dancing with a group of people with a drink in his hand.

"Again?" I asked.

"It's only the seventh time. I can let it go..." he growled. He said it as if he were trying to convince _himself_ instead of me.

"Why do you keep letting him hurt you like this?"

"He doesn't _mean_ it. He's just never had this much fun before. I guess this is his way of making up for it."

Vanitas sat in the seat beside me, laughing. "My poor brother. He's gonna hurt himself."

Axel's eyes widened. "Oh please don't tell me your name is Vanitas. If so, _you_ can't be here..."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Trust me, you should leave. It's not a good idea for you to be here right now."

"...Because...?"

"Because if Demyx comes back and sees you he's gonna-!"

Before I could finish my sentence, Demyx sat in the stool beside Axel, panting. "I...am going..._back!_" he grinned, pointing towards the floor. "That was fucktastic! Uh...who's this?"

Axel and I shared a knowing, worried look.

**XXX**

**As evil as it is, I'm saving the rest for the next chapter.**

**Enter Vanitas! What do you think Demyx will do?**

**A) Throw a drink in his face and yell at him**

**B) Attempt to beat him to a pulp until Zexion shoots the roof**

**C) Punch him and walk off**

**D) Let it go and forgive him**

**Before taking a guess, take a good long look at Demyx's new personality. One of these _will_ happen in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Club Scene**

**(Axel)**

I hesitated, Zexion stuttered, and Vanitas looked confused. "_Hello?_" Demyx asked us, slightly annoyed.

"Well if _they're_ not gonna tell you, I'm Vanitas."

Demyx's eyes darkened, though his face looked perfectly calm. "Did you say _Vanitas?_"

He nodded.

Demyx's jaw squared and Zexion panicked. "_Demyx_, let's all just sit here and talk this out like civilized-" Before we could stop him, his fist connected with Vanitas' face. Roxas immediately came over to see what happened.

"What the hell!?" he asked.

A blonde with a beanie stepped up. "Your friend just punched my friend in the face! _That's_ what the fuck happened!" He made the mistake of _pushing_ Roxas.

The Reno in me came out a little.

"Bitch, what the fuck!?" I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the several shot glasses and beer bottles on the counter before sliding him all the way down. "**_TOUCH HIM AGAIN!_**"

When I returned to my senses, Demyx was beating the _blood_ out of Vanitas. I would've helped, but that bitch came back for more.

Soon, we were all fighting. Beanie Bitch knocked Roxas out with a beer bottle, Demyx hit Vanitas with a bar stool, I broke Beanie Bitch's nose, and Zexion was trying his hardest to push Demyx back while defending him from Vanitas' attacks. He was doing pretty well until someone hit him with a bottle.

"Oh _hell_ fucking no!" he pulled a gun out of his waistband and shot three holes in the roof. "Get outside..." he growled.

"But Zex-"

"**_GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!_**"

"Before I go..." Demyx knocked Vanitas out cold before wiping his knuckles on his shirt.

XXX

"What the hell was that!?" I yelled as we were driving home. Zexion folded his arms and stared out the windshield from the passenger's seat.

"I don't like confrontations..."

"So you carry a _gun!?_"

No response.

"I'll kill him if I ever see him again."

"No you will not!" Zexion yelled.

"Says _who!?_" Demyx spat.

"_I_ FUCKING SAID! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE YOU PISS ME OFF!" They couldn't see it, but Zexion's eyes now had a hint of green in them.

"LIKE I CARE! YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME _KILL_ HIM! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO **_BUTT IN!_**"

"BECAUSE I _CARE_ ABOUT YOU!"

"Well thanks for _finally_ caring about me," Demyx muttered. "I never _asked_ you to care about me, Zexion."

He whirled around, bringing his face inches away from Demyx's.

"You think I give a fuck about how you feel? I _don't_. I never said you asked for it but you _got it anyway_. All you ever do is bitch and moan over the simplest of things and I'm sick of it!"

"Well I-"

"_SHUT UP!"_ Roxas jolted awake, pressing his back against the window and panting heavily. Even I was surprised by that.

"You have _no right_ to say that I just started caring about you because that's a lie. Now you need to get your shit together and come up with an explanation for all the shit that's happened to us. Including that little _present_ I received the other day. If you can sit here and say that idiotic shit like you just did, then you can also _stay the fuck away from me!_"

When we pulled up to his house, Zexion got out and slammed the car door. I took note of Demyx's horrified expression in the mirror.

"God..." he whispered, dropping his head into his hands.

**XXX**

**The answer is B!**

**I'll try to bring some happy into this, I swear. Despite the title, it isn't 5000mg of sad each chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start this chapter, I gotta clear a few things up for one of my readers. Sadly (for my fellow Akuroku fans) this is _not_ an Axel/Roxas centric book. This whoooole series is Zemyx centric. I'm sorry for all of you who thought this...but no. Axel and Roxas won't be a pairing in this book.**

**Not for _long_, I should say.**

**Something about the Zemyx pairing and the _'oh, just do love already!'_ reaction I get is _amazing_. I do some horrible shit to my characters!**

**As for them, they'll be together.**

**Eventually...**

**XXX**

**Thinking**

**(Roxas)**

I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. Everything has been so weird. For one, everybody got serious and uptight. Everyone is taking everything way too seriously.

Like how Axel yelled at me for getting drunk the other day... and those other days before...and the time I wrecked those two cars...and those three fights...and for showing up late... and forgetting to tune my guitar...and for messing up at all.

But come on! I'm only human! _Lots_ of people do that stuff!

I sighed loudly. Axel stirred, rolling over to face me. "You're up?" he groaned.

"Yeah, can't sleep."

He rubbed his eyes, wrapping his other arm around me. "Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"About...?"

"Well...I...am I doing something wrong?" I asked.

"No. You're doing a _lot_ of things wrong," he smiled.

"How?"

"You're getting a bit out of control, babe. You've woken up with more hangovers than Reno in one of his _happy months_..."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed again. That's impossible. Reno's _'happy month'_ consists of R. U. B. R. Rape, undies, beer and relaxation. Heavy on the beer.

"I was trying to have a little fun. Everyone seems a bit depressed." Axel closed his eyes, pulling me closer. "Demyx is going through a lot. Whatever it is, it's affecting me because it might be our fault. I'm not entirely sure what to think anymore," I said.

"Our fault?"

"_Our_ fault. You saw the way Demyx looked at us when he saw me kiss you."

He...oh God. He had tears in his eyes.

"So do you think he fell for one of us?" he asked.

"It's hard to say. He seems content with Melody. But he's been getting testy with everyone."

"Maybe it's the lack of Melody. She hasn't really been around him that much," Axel suggested.

"Yeah, but shouldn't he just take that up with Melody? I mean, I didn't even know they were still together up until recently. She was kissing all on her friend the other day so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Axel sat up, looking at me. "_What_ friend?"

"The one she lives with. You know she lives with a guy, right?"

Axel scoffed. "Fucking unbelievable. When did you see that?"

"At the club. Demyx didn't notice because he was dancing."

"Does he know?" I shook my head and he groaned. "You know we gotta tell him right?"

I rested my hand on his stomach. "Not right away, okay? He might still feel something for her."

"I guess. But until then-"

_Me: ..._

_Matt: ..._

_Demyx: ..._

_Zexion: ...So what happened?_

_Demyx: Yeah, you never told us **that** story_

_Me: Because we didn't want to. What's the next story?_

_Matt: I kinda wanna hear it too_

_Me: Come on, I'm already ashamed of myself for it!_

_Axel: Ha, you weren't saying that when you were screaming..._

_Matt, Demyx, Zexion: Ohhhh!_

_Me: You know, you're a real piece of work. You better shut the fuck up!_

_Axel: Something you wouldn't do_

_Matt, Demyx, Zexion: OHHHH!_

_Me: Fuck you..._

_Axel: Something you did_

_Matt, Demyx, Zexion: **OHHHHHH**!_

_Me: Ugh!_

_Axel: And what you said..._

_Matt, Demyx, Zexion: **OHHHHHHH!**_

_Axel: Alright, so it went like this-_

_Me: Tell it and I'll slit your damn throat..._

_Matt, Demyx, Zexion: Oooooh..._

_Me, Axel: Fucking instigators!_

_Demyx: Alright, alright. Let's go to the next story._

**XXX**

**Again, I'm sorry for the confusion! Please, please, please don't stop reading because of the pairings, or lack thereof. Isn't the plot what matters?**

**If you completely ignore that and leave...well...then that's just my tough cookies.**

**But I'll still eat them ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Enough**

**(Zexion)**

"Ready?" Amy asked Demyx.

"Always."

He had a bright smile on his face. I felt jealous because the smile wasn't directed at me, but I knew I had to let it go. "Demyx is a good singer, yeah?" Sarina asked.

I nodded. "He's the one who encouraged _me_ to sing."

"So why are you two fighting again?" she frowned.

"He _started_ it," I mumbled, folding my arms.

"I don't wanna hear that. What happened?"

Amy: _Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

"He got into a fight with Roxas' brother and I tried to hold him back. Then he started all kinds of bullshit about me not having to care about him. He doest want me to care about him, so I _don't_."

"Now you _know_ that's not true..."

She's right. I do care about him. I can't _not_ care about him. He takes up the bigger part of my heart.

Demyx: _Crave my heart and it's bleeding in you hand_

_I can't say no to you_

There's not a day that I don't think about Demyx.

"Can't you guys just kiss and make up?"

I coughed nervously. "You want me to _what?_"

"Don't act like that! You guys have been friends for too long. I've never seen two people closer than you two. Grow a pair and apologize to each other!"

Right. That statement wasn't _literal_.

Demyx, Amy: _Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I_

_Can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_For you_

Sarina wrapped her arms around me. "Really, I want everything to be okay again. Roxas is already out of control, we don't need you two fighting."

I nodded. "I can try, but there is something I've been meaning to tell him."

Demyx: _Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely **lost myself**_

Demyx, Amy: **_And I don't mind!_**

_I can't say no to you_

Demyx: _Shouldn't let you conquer me completely_

_Now I_

_Can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel_

Demyx, Amy: _Good enough_

Amy: _I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good_

Demyx: _And I'm still waiting **for the rain to fall!**_

Amy: _Pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on_

_To anything_

Demyx, Amy: _**This good** enough_

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?_

"I don't wanna sound like I'm gossiping or anything but..."

Demyx, Amy: _So take care what you ask of me_

_Cause I can't say no..._

"Demyx's girlfriend is cheating on him. According to Roxas..." Demyx dropped his headphones. I looked up, hoping he didn't hear me.

"W...how...what are you talking about?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Roxas said it, not me!"

"How does _he_ know?"

"I don't know. Ask _Roxas_."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for nothing, Zexion." He stomped out of his room and down the hall.

"D-! You see!? He's _always_ starting it!"

Amy frowned. "Is he okay?"

"Physically? I guess. Mentally? No fucking idea."

Sarina thumped the back of my head. "Demyx is okay. Zexion just needs to talk to him."

"Who's gonna _whut_..?"

"Go. _Now_." I stood, muttering all the way down the hall.

"Me talk to him? I don't even know what to say to him," I growled.

"You could start with I'm sorry."

I looked back to see Demyx with his arms folded. "What _for?_"

"For-!" He turned his head, sighing heavily through his nose. "You didn't do anything..." he growled.

"Exactly!"

"That's not a _good_ thing!"

I blinked, confused now. "You're saying I was _supposed_ to do something?"

"Well obviously. But it's already too late, so don't worry about it."

"Demyx-" I reached for him, but he stepped out of my reach.

"Don't _touch_ me."

My eyes floated towards the ground, as did my arm. "Sorry. I...I never meant to hurt you, Demyx."

I started to turn away, but he pulled my wrist. In the blink of an eye, I was in his arms. "I thought you said-"

"I never said I couldn't touch _you_." A small smile appeared on my face as I returned the hug.

"You're _touching_ me."

"Demyx, a wise man once said...I don't particularly _give a fuck_. But he also said I'm sorry."

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm blaming you for something that isn't even your fault."

I listened as he told me exactly how he felt; confused. Not once did he pull away.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Not at all, Demyx. Don't _ever_ think that."

"I just don't feel like I belong here with you guys. I'm causing problems, aren't I?" he asked.

"No. And even if you were, we'd tell you. You're fine, Demyx, I promise. We've all had our moments and-"

I felt a familiar push on my skull. I know what it is, and I won't let him out. Not here and especially not now.

"Zexion?"

I gently pulled away from him, staggering into the wall. My vision was blurry and my head was pounding.

No! Demyx doesn't know about you yet! Go away!

A scream ripped through my throat as I slid to the ground. Now my entire body was shaking. "Demyx..."

"Zexion, please! I need...stay...look at..." His broken sentences made no sense to me. That's when I realized my body was violently shaking. And I couldn't stop it.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I couldn't even speak, let alone see. I knew Demyx was there, but I needed to see him.

"Zex...plea...ith me..."

You're dying, but that's okay. Stop trying to fight it. Let me take control. You're just not good enough.

I can't let him do that.

"Y-You have...okay...have to...please!"

If only I knew what he was saying.

"_I-I **love** you!_"

I lost consciousness, not exactly sure if I heard him correctly.

**XXX**

**The song was Good Enough by Evanescence.**

**UGH! I hate, hate, HATE this chapter! Why is my mind so twisted!? Geez Louise, I didn't realize all the shit they're gonna have to go through until I reread the entire second book!**

**Maybe I subconsciously hate Zemyx...?**

**Ha! No, that'll never be it. I know for a fact that the only pairings that kinda creep me out is XigDem and SoRoku. Not that I won't wind up writing a fic about them...it just...I humph.**

**I absolutely without a doubt hate whoever the hell came up with Marluxia/Roxas.**

**Kill yourself...**

**Sorry, I'm ranting. I'll go to my corner now. /.\**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wake Up**

**(Demyx)**

I sat beside his hospital bed, crying for the fifth time this week. "Demyx, he'll be okay," Axel sighed. Somehow, I find that hard to believe.

"I just want him to wake up. He's been out for five days now."

"He'll wake up. Promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," I snarled.

He pulled me to him and rubbed my arm to comfort me, and it actually did make me feel a little better. "I gotta go pick up Rox. We'll be up here later." I nodded and waited to hear the door click.

"Five days, Zexion. Can you believe that's how long I haven't slept? You're really freaking me out."

No response.

I sighed and laid my head on his arm.

"I just wish you'd wake up already! I haven't slept in a business week, Sarina's worried about you...fuck Sarina, _I'm_ worried about you. Axel and Roxas are worried too."

The silence only pissed me off. "God, say something!"

_Calm down, Demy. You'll drive yourself crazy._

"T-Terra?"

I looked around the room to see no one. Right. Like Terra would actually be here right no-

"Didn't think you'd be able to talk to me again, huh?"

Zexion sat up, making me fall backwards. "This is so weird!"

"_Terra?_"

"Yuppers!"

Zexion's body hopped off the bed, legs wobbling slightly. "Whoa. Haha, I haven't walked in years!"

She started to do a little dance. I remember it from when she was alive. "I'm walking! I'm walking! I'm...incredibly short...but I'm walking!" She jumped up and down, squealing.

All of a sudden, his body stopped. "Please do not do that in _my_ body!" Zexion yelled. I screamed, scrambling away from him...her...him?

"Who all is _in_ there?"

"Me, Zexion...Casper-"

"Ah-!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I'm _kidding!_ Jeez, take a joke," she giggled. Terra, I hope, spun in a circle before hopping back on the bed. "Although this is fun...I can't stay."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well you want your boyfriend to wake up, don't you?"

"T-! He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be. Anywho-"

"I never said I-!"

"_ANYWHO!_ It'd kind of be weird to have him inside me, yeah?"

"I...that sounds wrong..." I smirked. My mind is a wonderfully horrible place.

"Actually, this is _my_ body. _You're_ inside of _me_," Zexion argued.

"_That's what she said_..." I coughed.

Zexion laughed. It's a sound I know I've missed over that past few days.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I has a message for ya. There's someone you know that loves you. And I mean _loves_ you. I won't tell you who...but if you pick wrong, I'm gonna make a bird poop on your windshield. Every. Day.

She can do that!?

"Now wake up."

"Say wha?"

"Wake up, dummy!" Terra yelled.

"Demyx!"

"HEY, _**WHO DA FUCK**_- Oh, hey Roxas. I almost killed you," I sighed. When did I fall asleep?

He ignored me and sat on the bed beside Zex. "I've been here for about fifty minutes. He really hasn't woken up," he sighed.

"Damn it, I woke up five minutes before you got here. Is another hour of sleep too much to ask for?" Zexion groaned.

Wait, he's awake!?

HE'S AWAKE!

I pushed Roxas out of the way and crawled on top of him. "Oh my God, you fucking D-bag! Why would you-!? Why didn't you wake me up!? I wanted to see you!"

"I'm...sorry?" he spoke slowly.

I couldn't help but to cry again. Up until now, I had no idea it was possible to miss a person's voice so much. Even while he's cussing me out and telling me to get the fuck off, I couldn't be happier.

"Demyx, you're really heavy and your knee is in my dick, man," he groaned.

Oops...

"Roxas, would you go check on Ax?" I asked.

"He's fine."

"...I _said_...Roxas, could you go _check_ on Axel?"

"Why...would I check on-?"

"_**Get out!**_" I glared.

"Okay, okay, fine!"

When Roxas left, I clung to Zexion. "I'm being a little bitch, but I missed you, dude. I thought you were gonna die."

"I can't die yet. I have to actually live the Scotty Doesn't know song, remember?" he laughed.

Right! Back in school, Zexion said he wouldn't die until he lived the song. How did that go again?

"You remember your favorite part?"

Zexion: _Scotty will know_

_Scotty has to know_

_Scotty's gotta know_

Me, Zexion: _Gonna tell Scotty_

_Gonna tell him myself!_

_Scotty has to know_

_Scotty has to know_

_Scotty has to_

_Scotty has to_

_Scotty has to go!_

"Yes, that was like my theme song in high school!" I smiled.

"I know! I was there!"

The two of us laughed. I sniffed as I rolled off of him. "Hey, I know I've been pretty stupid lately..."

"Me too. And for no reason at all," he sighed.

"...We cool?" I asked.

"Dude, we are _polar bears_ in this bitch."

"Dork!"

"Geek!"

We laughed again. Hopefully, things will stay the way they are. We have got to record that song and soon.

XXX

"Do we have it ready?" Axel asked. We finally got the song right without messing up. But I wouldn't be singing in this song. Roxas neither.

Zexion: _I'm not sober all the time_

_You bring me down, at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

Axel took a deep, quiet breath before following.

Axel: _I must be running out of luck_

_Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck_

_And now I've had it up to here_

_And I don't, I don't want you!_

Zexion, Axel: _It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you!_

Zexion: _Wake up!_

_I'm pounding on the door!_

_I'm not!_

_The man I was before!_

_Where the_

Zexion, Axel: _Hell are you_

_When I need you!?_

Zexion: _Wake up!_

_I'm pounding on the door!_

_I won't!_

_Hurt you anymore!_

_Where the_

Zexion, Axel: _Hell are you_

_When I need you!?_

I was actually happy that Zexion was feeling better. After we talked that day, he went straight to Axel and discussed the song with him. Two weeks later, today, we decided to record it.

Roxas even calmed down on his partying some. He declined an invite from his friend and actually made it to practice on time for two weeks straight.

_Me: Little did we know, this was the start of something much worse._

_Roxas: Stop foreshadowing and tell the goddamn story!_

Zexion, Axel: _Where the hell are you_

_When I need you!?_

"Alright! That was amazing!" I beamed.

"Oh guys, guess what!? No, don't guess! We had a photo shoot for the album in a week!" Axel nearly screamed.

"What!?"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"You heard me! So serious! Fucking way! We just need to finish two more songs and then we'll be done with the first album!"

We all screamed. Yeah, it was amazing. But the events that followed were so not.

**XXX**

**The song was Wake Up by 3DG**

**I am seriously loving the reviews I'm getting for this story! You guys are super funny and incredibly sweet and I'm so glad you're willing to put up with Zemyx's bullshit non-pairing pairing thing I have going on here.**

**Zexion is okay! No, he won't be my target this story. Everyone is gonna get theirs. Especially Demyx when he...**

**Well now I've said way too much. Little note, Demyx is allergic to jellyfish. **

**That's all for now! Back to you, Tom!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aftermath**

**(Axel)**

As soon as I walked into the living room, I was disgusted. Roxas had an icepack on his head because he had a _hangover_. He got _drunk_. **_AGAIN_**.

Demyx is up in his room, which explains the lack of nagging directed at Roxas.

"My head..." Roxas groaned.

"Take an aspirin."

He turned his head towards me and pouted. "Could you get me one?"

"Why _should_ I?"

"I can't move."

"Really? Seems like you had no problem moving last night."

"I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to."

The phone rang, making him flinch. He whined and took his phone out of his pocket. "Hello? Yeah, the court date's been scheduled for next month. Er...the twenty-seventh?"

"Eighth."

"Twenty-_eighth_. Alright." He hung up and sighed. "I have to go sign more papers for the lawsuit. Mind coming with?"

Though I knew it wouldn't last, _my_ Roxas was back. "Sure. I'll go get Demyx."

When I walked upstairs, I could hear Demyx's headphones from down the hall. Inside, he was doing something on his computer. "Yo Dem!"

No response.

I took out a lighter and held it near his guitar strings.

Three...

Two...

He snatched it away, holding it close to him. "No! You will _not_ be burning anything else of mine! Especially this guitar, ya hear!?" I laughed, pulling his headphones out of his ears.

"Rox has to sign more papers. You coming?"

"Do _I_ have to sign more papers?"

"Not...that I know of."

"Then I'll stay here for a bit."

I shrugged, catching a glimpse of his computer screen.

"Is that Zexio-?"

"No!"

"Wait, yes it is!"

I tried to step past him, but he stepped in the way. "What are you watch-?"

"_Nothing!_"

I squinted my eyes and pushed off of his head to see. "Dude! You have _cameras_ in Zexion's house!?"

"I _don't!_"

I ran around him, but he beat me to it and unplugged the monitor. "Demyx, dude, don't you think that's a _little_ bit stalkerish?"

"I...well you see...it isn't... I know what you do with Roxas' _underwear!_" he pointed.

"Shhhhh! _Shh!_ Okay, okay! We never speak of this again. Agreed?" I whispered.

"Agreed," he sighed.

XXX

"Just sign here, initial here, and your witnesses here." Roxas took the pen and signed. I purposely slammed the door, making him wince. Sorry, but I had to be a little evil.

Once he was done, he sat in the chair next to me. "I'm sorry," he blurted.

I raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"For hurting you. I didn't know."

"So you didn't know that flirting with everything that walks hurts me? Yeah, I totally get where you're coming from," I spat.

"I thought you would understand! I was just trying to have a little fun!"

"Fu-!" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Right. I get it. _Fun_."

"Axel, don't be like that..."

"No, no, no! I'm totally fine."

The lady came back with more papers to sign. A sadistic grin spread across my face. Maybe it's time I have a little _fun_ of my own...

XXX

_Me: F is for Fucking mixed with a beer!_

_U is for Unprotected!_

_N is for No don't kiss me, you just threw up!_

_All: Right here in Twilight T!_

_Matt: ...That has got to be the most horrible song I've ever heard...I love it..._

_Roxas: Really!? I made that!_

_Zexion: No you didn't! I did that when I was drunk!_

_Demyx: I remember that. You almost recorded it and put it on a disk!_

_Roxas: Right, right! My bad. Next story now! Take it away Assho- I mean Axel!_

_Me: Bitch..._

**XXX**

**That little Sponge Bob remix...let's just say my friends and I are crazy.**

**It's about time you guys know which one of the band members is my absolute favorite, based on how they turned out when I wrote this.**

**Demyx. It's one hundred percent Demyx. Don't you just love him!?**

**You won't later because he (Static) towards the (Static) and goes (Static).**

**I'll let you fill in the blanks. See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let me start off by saying that I JUST noticed you took my cookies, Imea! *Reaches pitifully* Cookies...**

**The only way to get back my cookies is to update really fast! I hope...**

**XXX**

**Sleep In The Bed You've Made**

**(Roxas)**

We walked into the club, a totally _different_ club, and immediately went towards the bar. I was more than happy to see everybody in such a good mood. Axel sat down and called over the bartender.

"Let me get something that'll make me forget tonight even happened," Axel smirked.

"I got exactly what you need coming right up." The bartender walked over towards the back where all the dangerous liquor is stored.

Axel slid his money on the table and ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he finally stopped stressing. "Is that who I think it is?" A blonde girl took the seat beside my boyfriend.

"The one and only. Guys, this is Larxene. Larxene, this is Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion." Demyx and Zexion greeted her with a smile. I merely hummed in acknowledgement. My temples have been throbbing all day and I didn't even drink last night.

I think...

They talked for some time. It didn't really bother me until he whispered in her ear. I'm not jealous though.

It's just...what's so important that he couldn't share it with me, huh? Why can't _I_ know? Why is he keeping **_secrets!?_** WHAT IS HE **_HIDING!?_**

"You want to?" he grinned.

Want to WHAT!?

The bartender came out with his drink. He grabbed it and started to walk off with her. I grabbed his wrist and yanked him backwards. "The hell are you going?"

He laughed. "Relax. It's only _dancing_. Isn't that what you told me?" I lowered my head and let his arm go. He disappeared into the crowd seconds later.

I somehow...have the strongest urge to kidnap Larxene, stuff her in a body bag, and throw her into the Gulf Of Mexico.

My eyes never left Axel. Even with so many people in the club, I managed to know exactly where he was at each moment. Then, I started ordering drinks. Never before did I think it was possible to be so pissed to the point where alcohol doesn't affect you.

Cause I can't feel shit.

Half an hour later, I was visibly shaking in my chair from anger. I need a cigarette so bad right now.

"Upset?" Demyx asked.

"YES! He's been flirting with _that girl_ all night!"

"Larxene?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, Larxene. Whatever that is."

"...So?"

"I will cut-"

"You'll cut**_ what!?_**" Demyx growled. I forgot. No one threatens Zexion without an immediate ass kicking from Demyx.

"Nothing. But he can't do that! He's with me!"

"Weren't you with him when you were doing it?" Demyx smiled. It is crazy how fast his demeanor can change. Demyx...scares me.

But is this how Axel felt? I never even realized it. I was only worried about me and what I wanted.

"You're right. I should apologize to-" I turned around just in time to see him kiss her. The glass in my hand dropped and shattered as I closed my eyes.

Fuck an apology...

"I need a smoke." I eased off the stool and walked outside. I didn't really need a cigarette. I just needed to talk to the one person who would listen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nami," I sniffed, wiping tears away.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Can I come over to your place? Just for a few days..."

"Sure. But you have to tell me what's wrong you get here."

"I will. I promise."

XXX

When I got there, I explained everything to her. She did tell me I was wrong, but not in an annoying way. According to her, Axel and I were both wrong.

"You should at least call them and tell them you're okay."

I nodded and turned my phone back on.

47 new texts and 37 new calls

Most of them were from Axel. Literally three texts and one call were from Demyx. I sighed and called Demyx back.

"Hello?"

Oh good, he's calm.

"Demyx, hey, I-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ROXAS!?**_ I CALLED YOU LIKE EIGHT HUNDRED TIMES!_**" Axel yelled.

Demyx sighed. "Hey, where are y-?"

"YES, WHERE IN THE FUCK **ARE YOU!?**" Axel screamed.

"I'm at Namine's house. I-"

"_**WHY!?**_"

"Hey, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, AXEL! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY!"

I heard a growl and then I heard a door slam. "Roxas," Demyx started. "You can't just leave like that. Axel was really upset. We were all worried about you."

"He kissed Larxene..."

"He did it to prove a point. Sure, he didn't have to take it that far, but he proved his point. When you were having fun, you were hurting Axel in the process."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to blow off a little steam! We have a deadline for the album with no inspiration, I have a court date to sue my mother, I have to live with the fact that my older brother raped your sister, you, Axel, and Zexion are acting like children and I can't think straight! Do you know what it's like to wake up with a headache every day? No! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH AND I'M GETTING YELLED AT BECAUSE _AXEL'S FEELINGS ARE HURT!? **BULLSHIT!**_"

A new voice spoke into the phone. "You think you're the only one who's going through something, Roxas? _All_ of us are! Demyx is going through a whole new level of pain over his sister and my episodes are getting worse! And what about Axel!? You were too busy having fun to realize that he's on pills for chronic depression! The medicine he's on could give him another heart attack and if he doesn't take it, he might kill himself!"

My eyes started to water at the thought of Axel dead. I blinked back tears as he continued.

"The next time you go running off because of something stupid like that, stay wherever the fuck you are. The world doesn't revolve around you, so don't treat us like it does. Whenever you get your head screwed on right, come see us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Before you come at _me_ with this shit, you need to make up your mind as to who _you_ wanna be with. Fix your _own_ relationship problems before you try and fix mine," I snapped.

"...At least when I die, I'll know _someone_ loved me. Can _you_ say that Roxas?"

My mouth went dry. What is he implying? Is he trying to say that Axel doesn't love me anymore?

"That's what I thought." He hung up, leaving me speechless. Did he really mean that? Do the guys hate me now?

I'm sorry.

**XXX**

**In honor of the quickly approaching Thanksgiving, I'm posting a new chapter everyday starting Sunday!**

**Yes, everyday! And by doing this, we'll arrive to the third book soon enough. So yay, updates, right?**

**You. Guys. Will. Hate me. I'm fully prepared for the hate, though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Under Your Spell**

**(Zexion)**

Here I am, sitting in Ivan's office with Demyx, Axel, and Roxas, waiting for him to speak. The suspense is killing us all. Demyx is adamant that we did something wrong.

Which probably isn't far from the truth.

"Boys, I've received a chart of the percent sales. Of your songs, I mean. We've made a pseudo account on iTunes and uploaded Home and Burn. Now with those two songs alone, you have more than three hundred thousand downloads."

"We're sor...say _what_ now!?" Demyx yelled. Ivan looked up from the binder on his desk and turned it towards us.

"Here, you have the number of views on your YouTube account with the same two songs. And here you have the number of downloads on iTunes. You can see the tremendous increase from then to the time you signed with Worldstar."

"So...we're not in trouble?" Axel asked.

"Not at all. Unless you count people calling in and asking for a concert date 'getting in trouble.' I surely don't," Ivan laughed.

"Concert!?" I asked.

"Am I hearing you right?" Demyx asked, rubbing his ear.

"You are. We're now selling the tickets online. More than two thousand tickets have already been purchased."

"And how many are you planning to sell?" Roxas asked.

"Not many. Maybe three or four thousand."

Demyx passed out. Surprisingly, Axel did too. Roxas looked down with a shocked expression. "Well that's a first."

Even Ivan looked over the edge of the desk to make sure he was okay. "Okay...so do you think you'll be able to perform in front of such a small crowd?"

Small!? Is he serious!?

Roxas stuttered for a minute. "I- S-Sure! I mean yes!"

"Definitely!" I added.

"That's great. The concert is a month from now, so I'm gonna need all of your concentration on preparations until then."

"I um- Mr. Ivan, I have a court date this month that I need to prepare for as well," Roxas spoke.

"May I ask the reason?" Ivan asked.

"My grandmother left me money that my parents weren't technically supposed to touch. They spent it on themselves and I received none of it. And I want it back."

"Tsk, what a shame. Well I hope everything works out in your favor. But we will need a medium. I'm thinking...Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you work on preparing for your case. The guys will send you videos of what practice consisted of. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, you practice for the concert. I'll appoint you a personal secretary to help you with your paperwork between breaks. Sunday, you rest."

Demyx was the first to wake up. "I think I hit my head on the desk..." he groaned.

"You did," I told him, trying not to laugh.

He rolled his eyes and shook Axel awake. "Wait, Axel passed out!? That's a first."

"I know, right!?" Roxas and I laughed.

Axel sat up, looking as if he'd slept for hours. "I passed out?"

XXX

"Four thousand?" Sarina asked.

"Yup. It's nowhere near the concert date but I'm nervous as hell," I smiled. Roxas was sitting as far away from Axel as he possibly could while sitting on the same couch. Axel was pissed, Demyx was talking to Naminé, and obviously I was talking to Sarina.

"So what are you guys gonna do? This is big!" Sarina smiled.

"I know, right?"

Roxas' mood shifted from angry to excited in a matter of seconds. "I have pre-game jitters or something!"

"All of us do," Demyx smiled. "Like, not even kidding, my heart is racing."

"Mine too," Axel, Roxas, and I spoke.

"Hey, you guys only have to play. What if I mess up a note while singing!?" Axel asked.

"We can mess up too, you know," Roxas pointed out.

"But no one will notice! What if I'm high when I'm supposed to be low!?"

"Or cough like last time."

Axel whimpered. When I tell you everyone's head snapped in his direction, I am not kidding.

He glared. "It does not leave this room that I did that..."

At that moment, Demyx's phone rang. He answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. I don't know when it started, but he does that now. "Hello?" Whoever it was made his mood plummet instantly.

What if it was Melody? What business does she have with him? It's over! He _left_ you! Why do you still have his **_number!?_** _**DON'T FUCKING CALL HIM!**_

"What? No, I don't. I'm busy. I'm..." He looked around the room. "In the middle of practice. You just interrupted a song."

Roxas quickly grabbed the guitar that sat in the corner of the dressing room.

"Yes, I am. You're not here to see what I'm doing, so don't tell me I'm not!"

Roxas strummed a few chords on the guitar. "Is this how you do it?" he asked, loud enough to reach Demyx's phone. He jogged over and handed Axel the guitar.

"It's kinda like this." Axel played the same tune, but in a different key.

They continued with the charade for a few minutes.

"So what did you want? And hurry up so I can get back to rehearsal." I waved at him, motioning for him to put his phone on speaker.

_It's not what you think! We're just friends! Roxas is lying!_

Roxas fumed as he snatched the phone away from Demyx. "Yes, because friends just start eating each other's faces in public! It doesn't matter that one has a boyfriend!" he yelled sarcastically.

_Give the phone back to Demyx..._

"No, I will NOT! I don't like being lied on! Be a woman and tell the fucking truth!"

_I'm not ly-!_

"YES THE FUCK YOU ARE! YOU'RE NOT JUST GONNA SIT HERE AND LIE TO MY FRIEND!"

_Why do you even care!? None of this concerns you!_

"I CARE because Demyx is my best friend. You will not sit here and play him for stupid! **_No one will!_** Not Demyx, not Zexion, and _surely_ not Axel! Now I'm gonna ask you one more time to tell the truth before I make your life a living hell..."

_I don't know what you're talking about. Vanitas is my friend!_

Demyx's eyes widened. "Vanitas...?"

How could she? She knows what he did to his sister. Why would she even bring him up around him, let alone live with him?

Roxas took out his wallet and took out eight fifty dollar bills.

Demyx quirked an eyebrow as Roxas pushed the money into his hand. "What's this-?" Roxas drew back and chucked the phone out of the window. Moments later, we heard a loud crack, letting us know Demyx's phone was destroyed.

"For..." Demyx finished.

"I need a cigarette," Roxas spat. I looked over at Axel, who was tapping the arm of the couch with his index finger. He was beyond pissed.

"Air," he growled before walking out behind Roxas.

They're mad, but at least it's not at each other.

I walked over to Demyx and sat on the arm of his chair, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He immediately buried his eyes in my thigh. I looked up at Sarina and Naminé, hoping they'd get the message.

Thankfully, they did and quietly left. As soon as the door shut, Demyx broke into tears.

"How could she? I wasted so much time on her..."

"It's okay. She just wasn't the one for you."

"It's not okay! Not when I've been through so much. It hurts. I wanted so badly to believe that we could work out. I wanted to believe that she was the one. I knew she wasn't. Too much had changed about her."

"Well, think about it this way. You can live life now. You don't have to waste your time anymore. You're a free man now. And there's someone out there that wants you. Someone who will love you and all your faults. Someone who will enjoy every second of you."

Someone who's absolutely crazy about you. And has been ever since they first saw you...

"You really believe that?" Demyx looked up at me.

"Of course. There's someone for everybody. She's just not _your_ somebody." He returned his head to it's original position.

"You always know just what to say. Smart ass bastard." I laughed, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

"It's because I always know just how to comfort you. It's a natural impulse."

Demyx sniffed. "Where would I be without you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

He sat up and moved over in the chair. Before I knew what he was doing, he pulled me down in the chair with him. He turned towards me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and one around my stomach. My body went totally stiff when he buried his face in the side of my neck.

"I'm sorry...if this is weird for you. But can I stay like this? Just for a little while?"

I smiled. "Sure. We haven't had our share of awkward moments yet, so why not?"

He laughed that beautiful laugh I loved to hear. "Shut up. It wasn't awkward until you said that."

Soon, Demyx was asleep again. I smiled and shifted into a more comfortable position.

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you..._

The question I've been asking myself for a while now had just been answered.

I'm _truly_ in love with Demyx...

**XXX**

**There's another coming up later, since this was a bit short. ****Plot** **wise**.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dream**

**(Demyx)**

When I opened my eyes, I was in my room. But something wasn't right. It felt real, but I knew it wasn't. I've been here before.

"Demy, honey..." I tilted my head to the side to see my mom. She was wearing a long, black dress with her favorite black heels. If I'm correct, I fell asleep waiting for the limo.

_You're dreaming about the day of the funeral._

It hurt to live through it once. Now I have to do it again? "The limo is here. We have to go." I nodded, slowly getting up from the bed.

Why? Why me? Why do I have to go through this again!? I know I should've checked on her and I know I should've been there for her!

"You okay?" As much as I wanted to cry and scream and stay home until this dream ends, I responded differently. It was the only way it could happen.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Much against my chagrin, my body got up and followed her outside and to the limo.

The funeral, A.K.A. the worst day of my life. The day I saw my sister for the last time.

No, the second worst day. The worst was when I saw her hanging from the ceiling.

No matter how many good memories I have of her, I can't shake the image of that day. It's impossible.

I sat in the front row, not even bothering to stop the tears. There was no point. What good would it do to hold it in now? It's no secret that she died and it's not a secret that it hurts.

Several people got up to speak. Some with short speeches, some with long ones, some who had to stop because they started crying...and then there was Mom.

"There are so many things that I wanted to say, but I don't know if I have the heart, or the time, to say them. So many things I wanted to say to her as well. But life's just crazy like that. You never know when the day will come when you won't be able to see one of your children."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I...hello. I'm saying hello because it's easier than goodbye, right? It shouldn't hurt to say hello..."

By now, everyone noticed the tears. I was holding my breath because if I didn't, I'd start crying too.

My uncle, Namine's Dad and Mom's older brother, walked up to the stand and hugged her. It took a few seconds of his comfort to get her to calm down. "It's okay, sweetie. Come sit down."

He helped her to her seat. "And now, a song from her brother and cousin." I released the breath I'd been holding and walked up to the piano.

"You sure you can do this?" Naminé asked me.

"Yeah. You?"

"No..."

The both of us sighed. It's now or never.

My fingers delicately pressed the keys. As if one wrong move could break the piano. Or my resolve. Naminé wiped a few tears as I began singing.

Me: _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Me, Naminé: _And I_

_Am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I_

_Will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

It was hard. Extremely hard to sing and play, hard not to get up and run. But I stayed. I stayed to sing Terra's favorite song. Even though it killed me to have to sing it twice.

Me, Naminé: _And I_

_Will swallow my pride_

_You're the one...that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you!_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you!_

_And anywhere I would've followed you!_

_Oh, whoa!_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you!_

Naminé sniffed and I swear I almost got up and ran.

Me, Naminé: _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._

A small round of applause started. Normally, I would've smiled. But today was far from a normal day. I merely walked outside and waited for the service to end.

I took a cigarette out of my coat pocket and lit it. A habit that no one knew I had except for Terra.

_You know, I'm gonna out live you I you keep smoking those things._

"Sadly, sis, that's not true..."

The door opened right after I took my last drag. I dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. "You okay?" Naminé asked.

"Eh, I will be. It can't hurt forever, right?"

Wrong. It's years later outside this dream and it still hurts.

"It smells like cigarette smoke."

"This guy passed by with one a few seconds ago."

"Whatever. Give me one." I would've been shocked had this not been a dream. But this all happened before.

So I knew she'd ask for one.

"Why do you smoke anyway? It's bad for you."

"Says the girl with a square in her mouth."

"Touché. But why? You were smoking even before Terra died."

I shrugged. I smoke because of stress, unlike Roxas, who does it because of habit. Wait, how did she know that!? "Here. I knew you'd be out." She handed me a box that hadn't been opened yet.

The sky darkened. "Looks like rain," she announced.

I smiled. "I like the rain. And I owe you for the cigs."

"No you don't."

"I'll give them back one day. You just watch."

XXX

I slowly opened my eyes. Zexion and I were still in the chair. He was asleep too.

_Was_.

"You up?" he stretched.

"Yeah, I rested well. Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

I looked out the window to see the sky was dark, just like my dream. "It's gonna rain! Come on!"

Pulling Zexion down the hall, I noticed Axel hanging up his phone and Roxas taking a cigarette out of the box. "Roxas."

I got the little black box out of the pocket near my knee and tossed it at him. "Give that to Nami. I owe her for the box she gave me." He raised and eyebrow as I stole his cigarette.

"Hey! Wait, you smoke?"

"Yup. I was gonna hide it longer but...why? There's no need. Hey, maybe we'll turn Axel," I laughed.

Axel scoffed. "Yeah right. I will never smoke a cigarette in my life. Those things are disgusting."

"You'll need them one day. Now come on you guys! It's gonna rain." I ran down the hall, making the others follow. Once we were outside, I took my jacket off and threw my cigarette on it.

I stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked up at the sky. As soon as it started to drizzle. "Guys, come on!" I dragged them all into the rain right when it started to pour in sheets.

They all started to panic. "Relax! It's just water!"

"How can we-?"

"No talking."

"Dem-"

"Quiet."

"You-!"

"**_Shuuuuush!_**"

Soon, they were all enjoying the rain. We all smiled at each other. "You're crazy...but this is actually nice," Axel laughed.

"I be knowing what I be doing," I rolled my eyes.

"At least we know who failed English in high school," Zexion muttered. I had to admit, that was funny.

Then, I began to feel guilty. I forgot to go see her today.

XXX

"Here she is," the man in white said.

"Hey Mom. It's me, Demyx."

"Demyx?" She looked up at me with sad eyes. "I haven't seen you in a month. Where have you been?"

"I've been working, but then again that's no excuse. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Those nice men gave me this lovely sweater to keep warm."

I smiled sadly at the straight jacket wrapped around my mom. "Does it look nice?"

She had a mental breakdown when Terra died. Her death hit Mom the hardest.

"Yes, Mom, you look really nice." It hurt to see her like this, but it hurt more to not see her at all.

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love..._

My eyes widened. "Where did you hear that from?"

She looked up at the ceiling. "That was your song, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah. The Four Of Us."

"That's exactly right. Your brother let me listen to it."

"Mom, I don't have a brother..."

"Yes you do," she sang. "His name is Cloud."

Oh, just another imaginary friend.

"Is he here?"

"Not in the room. But he's in the building. He just went to the bathroom."

"Well I'd love to meet him."

The door opened and she smiled. "There he is. Demyx, this is Cloud. Cloud, meet your younger brother Demyx." Both of our jaws dropped.

"Holy..."

"Shit..."

**XXX**

***Gasp* Demyx has a brother!?**

***Gasp* Wasn't Cloud a prison guard for Reno...?**

**Haha! I mean poor Cloud?**

**I'll be back with more tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sort Of Like The X Games**

**(Roxas)**

"Alright. I've brought the best of the best to train you four. You're going to need to know how to control your breathing while onstage. You'll be moving around a lot, so it'll be easy to lose your breath in the mode of a song Take it from here, Yuffie."

We stood on the football field, two miles away from the studio. A girl, slightly taller than me, stood in front of us. "Let's get started!" I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry, but you're a girl."

"And?"

"And _you're_ supposed to teach us?"

"Look, Blondie, I find that highly offensive. If you weren't Roxas Henderson, I'd kick your ass for that comment," she folded her arms.

"How are you gonna-?"

She held up her hand, giving us a demonstration. She started spinning an doing flips while singing Bound To You by Christina Aguillera. That's a hard song to do while standing still!

"I wanna do that..." Demyx whispered

"Of course you do. Any more comments or are we gonna get to work?"

"First up, Suicides." Zexion immediately noticed Demyx's discomfort.

"Could you not...use _that_ word?" Zexion asked.

Yuffie understood and nodded. "We'll call it...Boundary Tag."

"Boundary Tag?" I asked.

"Yup. Pick four of your favorite songs. By other bands, of course."

"I like Chaos Reborn by Impending Doom," Axel shrugged.

She deadpanned. "Pick another song or this really _will_ be a suicide."

"No! I like that song," Axel pouted.

"...Fine. Can you sing it?"

"Sure can!"

"Alright. I feel so sorry for you. What about you?"

"I like Her Monologue by Issues," I smiled.

"Can you sing it?"

"Yup, yup!"

"Cool. What about you, Demyx?"

"Smoke and Mirrors, The Color Morale," Demyx said.

"Can you sing it?"

"Definitely. Every part."

She shook her head, sighing. "Zexion..."

"Unlike them, I _know_ what a Suicide is. So I'll sing Rain by Breaking Benjamin."

Yuffie smiled. "You are a smart boy! I want it to be known that I like him best," she told us.

"Sweet!"

"Offended!" the rest of us yelled.

"Anyway, my phone is hooked up to the stadium speakers. Powerful bluetooth. I'll play the instrumental, you sing. Axel, you're up first."

"Uh...okay?"

"Whenever I blow this whistle, you switch directions, got it. When the song starts, run."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It will be for Zexion. Ready?"

"Let's do this!"

The music started and Axel took of running. Halfway through the chorus, and several whistles later, he collapsed right next to her.

"Water! Need water! So much _**pain!**_" wheezed.

She pulled a bottle of water from behind her back and handed it to Axel.

"Where...did you get that?"

"Don't worry about that. You're up next. The same applies to you. Ready?"

"No..."

"Shame." She blew the whistle and I took off running. I collapsed a little ways into the song. I gratefully accepted the water she gave me and chugged half of its contents.

My chest..._**BURNS!**_

"Demyx!"

"Oh shit..."

"Smoke and Mirrors, let's go!"

He sighed, stepping up for his turn. "Can I change songs?"

"Too late!"

He groaned and took off running.

Demyx didn't even make it halfway back on the ninth whistle. "I give up! I give!" Yuffie grabbed another water bottle, aimed it, and threw it to Demyx. I was surprised when it actually got to him.

Though it hit him in the face...

"Zexion, you're up with Rain." He started his run. Though she made it harder my blowing the whistle a couple extra times, he made it all the way through the song.

"That was fun! Can I go again!?"

Again!? I'm tired just looking at him!

"Nah, I have more excersizes for you. Come on guys. YOU TOO DEMYX!"

He called back, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. It sounded like the mixture of a crying baby and a breathless horse dying on the freeway.

XXX

When Demyx finally dragged himself over, she gave us our new instructions. "Three and Drop. You will all sing the same song. So pick now."

"Can we sing an Evanescence song?" I asked.

"A slow one?" Axel added.

"We can sing Whisper," Zexion suggested.

"Amazing idea!" Demyx smiled. "We'll sing Whisper."

"Great, let me explain how this goes. You will run in place. Each time I blow the whistle, you turn and face the left. If it blows twice, you immediately stop and hit the ground."

"How will I play the guitar with sore hands?" Axel asked.

"Not with your hands! With your chests! I literally mean fall on the ground."

"You want me to whaaa?" Demyx asked, gently rubbing his chest. I know, I'm already in pain too.

"It's not that bad. Remember, if you don't lose more than a fourth of your wind, you aren't doing it right. Ready?"

We all groaned, but spaced ourselves out. This is gonna be bad.

XXX

The song finally ended.

"Three out of four in your now daily routine is Feet Apart."

"Wa-Wait! My chest!" Axel groaned.

"Man up, _stand_ up, and pick a song."

"FIREFLIES! OWL CITY!" Zexion groaned.

"Perfect..." I sighed, still panting. "Whatever she does won't be so bad now." We all agreed on the song.

"I knew you would do that. That's why I like this one. You'll be learning to control your pitch, whether you're in pain, out of breath or whatever. In this case, it'll be both."

"Say what...?" Demyx deadpanned.

"Feet together!"

"Man, I feel like we're in the X games," I laughed. The four of us laughed...

Until Yuffie explained what Feet Apart was.

"When I blow the whistle, spread your legs a little ways apart. Only about an inch."

"Oh that's easy!"

XXX

"IT HURTS!"

We were almost into a split. My thighs were cramping like crazy! And she blew that stupid whistle again!

"Come on! Focus on the lyrics!"

All: _I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns_

_Slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

She blew the whistle one last time and we actually fell into a split.

"Ahhh! Something popped! Something popped!" Demyx screamed.

"More like cracked!" Axel corrected.

"My legs can't feel me..." Zexion groaned.

"I think you mean I can't feel my legs," I laughed.

"No..._no_..."

"I thought you'd be used to that, Axel" Demyx smirked.

"Shut up! No, like, really _shut up_ right now!" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, Axel's a stripper," Yuffie called.

Axel's jaw dropped, as did mine. "I see..."

"Roxas-"

"I don't wanna hear it. I'm leavi- I can't leave..."

"You still have training," Yuffie said.

"That...and the fact that I'm stuck."

XXX

Be back tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15

**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

**(Axel)**

"Come on, are you _seriously_ not talking to me?" I followed Roxas all around the house, only to have him ignore me. "It's been three days!"

No response.

"Roxas!"

"_What!?_" he glared.

"I _was_ a stripper, meaning I don't do it anymore. That part of my life is _gone. Vanished. No more! Never. Coming. **Back!**_"

"Right." He got a few more clothes, stuffed them in his back, and walked towards the front door.

"Why won't you talk to me!?"

"I just did!"

"Roxas, you know that's not what I meant! Talk to me! Why are you upset!?"

"I'm upset because you're a fucking **_hypocrite!_** How can you get mad at me for my behavior when the whole world's probably seen you naked!?"

"Not exactly naked. Just down to a speed-"

"LIKE IT MATTERS!" he stomped away from me.

"Okay, but I stopped! I stopped because I knew I couldn't continue to do that and be with you at the same time!"

"Bull...shit."

"It's true!"

"Then why did you blow up on me!? And why did you kiss what's her face!?"

"Larxene? I didn't...did I kiss Larxene? I don't rememb- Demyx!?"

"I'm trying to sleep! Leave me out of it!" he called from the other room.

I sighed. "I wasn't even sober! I don't remember what happened before you disappeared!"

"Well you looked pretty sober to me..."

"Roxas...I drank _Everclear_. I. Was. Fucked up." Despite me telling him that, he opened the door. "Wait!" I had to grab his wrist to keep him from leaving.

"What, Axel?"

"You'll come back, right?"

"I have to. All my stuff is here." He tried to move, but I couldn't let go.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean!?"

"Will you come back...to _me?_" I asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"You have to come back! Roxas, I need you..." He didn't respond. Hell, he didn't even look at me. "Damn it, Roxas, why aren't you saying anything!?"

"Because actions speak louder than words." He ripped his wrist away from me and slammed the door behind him.

A sleepy Demyx trailed in afterwards. "You okay? What was that about?"

Okay, sleepy Demyx usually leads to broken bones. I'm stepping around landmines here. Tread lightly and proceed with caution.

"Didn't you tell me to leave you out of it?" I asked.

"Aw! That's not what I meant and you know it!" he whined.

**_Whew!_**

"It's what you said," I shrugged.

"Come on! I didn't wanna be in the argument but I wanna know what happened!"

"Nope!"

"You suck!"

"Aha, very well, thank you. Would you like a job?" I joked.

"Okay, EW!"

I laughed as I sat on the couch. As I did, everything started to rush into my head. And by everything, I mean lyrics.

"Wait...wait, I got it!"

"Got what?" Demyx asked.

"Shh!"

"...Got wha-?"

"Damn it! Shut the hell up!" I stood and paced back and forth in front if the TV. "Well could you pace somewhere else? You're making my nerves bad."

"If you would SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR_ JUST A SECOND!_"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember the lost lyrics. "I got it! Come on!"

XXX

Me: _I could be mean!_

_I could be angry!_

_You know I could be just like you!_

_I could be fake!_

_I could be stupid!_

_You know I could be just like you!_

Me, Demyx: _You thought you were set beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way!_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!_

Me: _I could be cold!_

_I could be ruthless!_

_You know I could be just like you!_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless!_

_You know I could be just like you!_

After we finished up the song, Demyx smiled. "That was good!"

"Thanks. Now we just need Zexion and Roxas' part and tie it all together."

"Don't we need one more song for the album?"

"I guess. But can't we just be good with nine songs?"

"But nine isn't eve-"

"Ah, na, na, na, na! Please don't say that! It hasn't registered in my brain yet!"

More work or odd numbers?

More work?

Odd numbers?

Fucking hate odd numbers!

"Fine! One more song!" I groaned.

"Alright!"

**XXX**

**The song is Just Like You by 3DG. Man, I feel like such a traitor for liking the new 3DG! Painkiller and I Am Machine are amazing! Where's Adam with the solo album already!? *cries***


	16. Chapter 16

**The Problem and Solution**

**(Demyx)**

"Ready?"

"Uh, Yuffie? I can't exactly do a backflip..."

She facepalmed. "I'm working with ignorant fools blessed with amazing voices..."

I blinked, tilting my head to the side. "Um, thank you?"

Did she insult us or compliment us?

"She insulted us, Demyx" Zexion said.

"Oh. _Hey!_"

"Heyyy," she grinned. "Now, would you rather do Suicides of Feet Apart?"

"Feet Apart!" I blurted.

"**_WHAT THE HELL, DEMYX!?_**"

"What!?"

Axel facepalmed. "Why would you do that?"

I shrugged. "We stretched first, so it shouldn't be so bad."

"Alright, this time, I'll allow you to listen to the music instead of sing it."

"Much better," Roxas smiled.

"Aha, you'd think that. Go!" She blew the whistle five times.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Slow down!"

"The concert won't slow down for you and neither will I."

Maybe I should've said Suicides...

XXX

"Come on, guys! I gotta get home to get my papers together! It's _tomorrow!_" Roxas groaned.

"It's not our fault that IT HURTS!" Axel yelled.

"One more!" Yuffie smiled.

We were introduced to a new exercise. We had to fall on the ground as hard as we could without pausing in singing. Which is impossible.

"One more!"

"You said one more _five 'mores' ago!_" I yelled.

"Oops! I often get one more and until you get it right mixed up."

So for the next few hours, we continued the exercise with absolutely no progress. This frustrated Yuffie, but I could tell she wasn't ready to give up.

Which frustrated _me_.

"This is getting to be really pathetic. If you didn't have your court date, Roxas, none of you would be going home. So I guess we'll continue this Thursday."

We all sighed. "Good. I can go now." Roxas took off without another word.

"Still not talking to you?" I asked Axel.

"Nope. But he's gonna have to. I _am_ one of his witnesses for the case."

That's right. Axel and I _are_ witnesses for Roxas tomorrow.

Zexion can't do it...because...he has a date...with that thing and its family.

Speaking of family...Cloud. I have an older brother. How could I have not known about this? Why didn't Mom tell me? That would've been some useful information for me. For Terra as well.

"Yo Dem!"

I shook my head to clear it from my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You coming?"

"Of course." I followed behind the tall redhead, trying not to think about anything.

XXX

"Why won't you talk to him?" I asked. Roxas looked like he wanted to answer, but didn't. "Don't make me sing it, Roxas."

"You better not!"

"Oh? Do you not like that song?"

"No!"

"Then you'd better start talking before I remember the lyrics..." I smirked.

"I don't have to listen to y-"

"Serial killers are people too! If you take away the voices I'm just like you! I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard, but why does making friends have to be so very hard?"

"SHUT **_EVERY_** FUCK UP! Damn it, alright! That song scares the hell out of me!"

I smirked and waited for him to speak. "Because I don't like...he just..."

"You can't even think of a reason. Are you even still mad at him?"

"Of course I'm..." His face softened as he leaned forward. "Not."

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"I-"

"You want to be able to live somewhere where no one will tell you what to do or when to do it, correct?"

Roxas scoffed. "What's the point in me trying to answer when you do it for me?"

"I was merely confirming and assumption. So, if you're not mad at him anymore, just tell him. At least talk to him. Reach an understanding."

"You mean like you and Vanitas did?" he laughed.

"I will break his face on sight every time I see him. Blood will be spilled and it won't be mine. I. Will. Break. Him."

Roxas shook his head. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay? I knew Terra and she wouldn't want you to do that."

Great. He's managed to get the attention off of himself again. How does he do that? "I'll talk to him, alright? And don't beat yourself up about what happened."

My eyes widened. "How did you-!?"

"You've been thinking about it all day, haven't you? It's written all over your face."

I smiled, exhausted. "I have."

"Don't worry about it. When this court thing is over, we'll all go out to celebrate my win," he smirked.

"Cocky?"

"No...confident. Get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow."

He stood and headed over to the door. "Oh and Demyx...you mean more to him than you think you do."

Before I could ask him what he meant, he walked out. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Him _who?_

**XXX**

**The song is Be My Friend by One Eyed Doll**

**So I want everyone to be fully prepared for the next chapter. Like, brace yourselves. Next chapter is the lawsuit between Roxas and his mom. Shit happens.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lawsuit**

**(Roxas)**

I walked into the building, hands shaking violently. The day had finally come where that woman would get what's coming to her. So why was I so nervous? She deserves this for treating me the way she did!

"You okay?" Axel asked.

Yes! I'm more than okay! I can't wait to have that woman pay me what she owes me.

"No..."

Axel sighed, running his hands through his hair. "It'll be alright, Rox..." He looked down at my trembling hands, taking the right one in his own. "I promise."

"I sure hope so."

Demyx and Sora each placed a hand on one of my shoulders. "We'll make sure of that," Demyx smiled.

I shook some of my nerves, turning to them. "Thank you, guys. You really didn't have to be here, but you came. That means a lot."

"Hey, just make her pay," Sora smiled. We all walked over to the four chairs near the courtroom doors. At first, I sat down, then stood, sat down again, then stood up to pace.

"Will you make up your mind!? You're making me nervous!" Axel chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. I just don't know what to do with myself."

"I can see that. But what you need to do is calm down, okay? Just keep calm."

"You know I hate when people say that! I'ma hurt you!"

"Oh, I wouldn't make threats like that here."

I whirled around to see the very monster that made my childhood a living hell. Holly Henderson. "I wouldn't walk in this building with my face uncovered if I were you. They might get you for public indecency..."

"Funny. Sora, I see you're helping him. A witness, I suppose."

"Why wouldn't I help him? He's my brother," he spat.

"Ah, I see. At least _one_ of my sons are loyal to me."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

At that very moment, he walked in with a hand in his pockets. "Vanitas?" My entire body froze. How could Vanitas...someone who had treated me like a brother throughout my entire childhood...do this to me? How could he side with that thing!?

"See you inside!" she chirped, walking past us.

"You! How could you do this!?" I growled at Vanitas.

"No comment. I will, however, say that even the miniscule things can be easily overlooked if you're not paying attention."

"That...made absolutely no sense at all..."

"It will," he smiled. Without another word, he walked in behind her.

It took me, Axel, Sora, and five policemen to halfway physically restrain Demyx.

XXX

Inside the court room, Axel's hand rested comfortably in my own as I sat on the bench beside him. I tried my hardest not to squeeze his hand, but my fury and anxiety took over.

"Little painful..." Axel rasped between clenched teeth.

"Sorry." I instantly let go of his hand. When I turned my head, I noticed that stupid, sadistic smirk on her face.

Just you wait. Time for you to have your ass handed to you.

Demyx and Sora sat down beside us. Shortly after the judge entered, I stood and walked to the podium. My heart raced in fear and anticipation. News reporters, much against my chagrin, slowly poured into the room.

"Explain your reason for being here today," he spoke.

"Your honor, this woman has been stealing from me all my life."

"This court does not run on accusations alone. Elaborate."

"My grandmother, Elizabeth Henderson, passed a few months before my birth. Being a bit wealthy, she set up bank accounts for me and my two brothers in her will. The oldest had six thousand in his account, the middle child seven thousand, and me eight thousand."

"Do you have a copy of her will?"

"Yes, I have it here." The bailiff brought the papers to the judge. His eyes scanned over the will.

"Ma'am, it says exactly what he's told me."

"I don't deny that."

"So, Mr. Henderson, explain how she's been stealing from you?" the judge said.

"I've highlighted the part where she says my parents aren't allowed to touch the money."

"Okay, here we go. It says '_The money will be put into the trust of Holly and Johnathan Henderson. They are only allowed to take money out of the account for their children's basic necessities.'_ I got that."

"And she never spent any of that on us."

"Your Honor, that's absolutely untrue. I have some receipts here from when I've bought things for him. For all of them."

"WHAT!?"

Axel was by my side immediately. "Calm down. You know you're subject to lose your shit around this woman so don't let her get to you. She's only trying to piss you off."

I took a deep breath and nodded. The bailiff had already collected the receipts from her. My nails dug into my skin. It was all I could do to stop myself from screaming in frustration.

Or stabbing that bitch multiple times...

I just need to calm down.

Or _stab_ that bitch multiple times...

"These are receipts. Socks, clothes, shoes, even a few nonessentials here and there."

"Your Honor, that's impossible!"

"How when the evidence is right in front of him?" Holly smirked at me.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!?**"

"I only gave you everything you needed to-"

"_Bullshit!_ You gave me _nothing!_ How the hell did you get fake receipts!?" The judge was saying something, but I wasn't planning on listening.

"I can assure you, they're real, Roxas."

"Just look at the papers..." Vanitas called. There was something different about his expression. He wasn't glaring, but he also wasn't cocky. What exactly is Vanitas trying to do?

"Roxas..." The judge pondered. "I thought I was mistaken, but that's exactly correct. You came to me before a few years back because of a jewelry heist, did you not? No, several of them."

I sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, but that's only because-"

"How can you try and make an excuse for yourself for a crime like that? Aren't you supposed to be in jail still?"

My words got caught in my throat. I had to literally force them out.

"I was bailed out. But Your Honor-"

"You're still trying to make an excuse?" she smirked.

"YOU shut the **_FUCK UP!_** You know _damn_ well you never bought me **_ANYTHING!_**"

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously with that tongue ring in your mouth."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" I growled.

"Well, what do people with tongue rings do? I just assumed it was a girl, but I was wrong. I knew from the moment you became a problem that Axel was the cause of it. I had to put him and his boyfriend out!" she spoke, the last sentence meant for the judge.

The reporters gasped, cameras flashing bright and fast.

In an attempt to calm myself down, I closed my eyes. She saw me holding his hand. That's how she knows.

"It's amazing how you can lie so well," I ground out.

"Did you not leave my house a few days before your birthday? Are you not dating Axel?"

Why would she ask a question like that with all these reporters here!? Is she stupid!?

Yes. Yes she is.

"So, you're saying that he's suing you out of spite?"

"Yes, Your Honor. That's why I pleaded for pain and suffering in my counter sue."

_**COUNTER SUE!?**_

"You twisted little BITCH!" I charged at her, but Axel and Sora grabbed me. In an attempt to get away, I knocked Sora into the podium, causing it to crash to the floor.

"Damn, you short people are violent!" Axel grunted.

I twisted and turned to get out of his grasp. "SHUT UP AND LET GO OF ME! I swear to you I'm gonna kill her!" No matter how many times I kicked him in the shin, he kept his hold on me.

"Roxas, stop!" Demyx called.

"I'll kill her," I laughed. "**I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!"** I was able to get away, but he grabbed my sleeve.

"You've gotta stop!" Axel yelled.

"Let me GO!" I ripped my sleeve and charged at her again. I was only able to grab her hair before someone tackled me.

I want her dead. I wanna be the one to kill her. I wanted to splatter her fucking brains over the walls of this room! And I would've done it if Demyx didn't tackle me.

He pressed his knee into my back, but I still had her hair in my grip. After a few minutes of my thrashing, he pressed his thumb to my neck.

Pressure point.

"_**GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, DEMYX! GET OFF!"**_ My limbs became heavy and I was no longer able to see. I felt my head hit the floor and heard the flashes of the cameras. Everything else faded to black.

XXX

I woke up in what looked like a prison cell. "Great..."

"You're not in jail."

I looked over to see Axel, Demyx, and Sora sitting in chairs outside the cell.

"So where am I?"

"A holding cell in the back of the court house," Demyx answered, rubbing his shoulder.

"You have got to get me out of here! I need to do something! At least let me slap her! Something!"

"Can't. The judge was going to declare the case a win for your mom. But thanks to Vanitas, he was convinced that you snapped because of stress. He's allowing you to cool down back here," Axel explained.

"Uh, guys..." Sora pointed to the TV in the corner.

_"-guitarist seen in court in a lawsuit against his mother. We have exclusive footage from the encounter gone wrong."_

_"WHAT DID YOU!?"_

I watched myself on the small screen. Something that happened only moments, probably minutes or hours ago, all seemed so foreign. As if someone else was there instead of me.

_"Henderson! Compose yourself this instant! HENDERSON!"_

Who was this? This couldn't have been me. I wouldn't have let her get under my skin like that. I would've never done that.

All of a sudden, Sora flew into the podium. My foot slammed into Axel's shin several times, but he never let go. Why did he hold on to me if I kept hurting him? Any other person would've let me go...but he didn't. There's only so much pain a person can take before they let go.

I think that has a double meaning to it.

"Did I really do all of that...?"

"Yup. If it weren't for Vanitas, she would've won."

But Vanitas isn't one of my witnesses. Why would he do that?

_I will, however, say that even the miniscule things can be easily overlooked if you're not paying attention._

"Even the miniscule things...?" Vanitas doesn't use that word unless he's trying to hide something.

_"Just look at the papers..."_

The receipts. There's something in the receipts he wants me to see.

"I'm an idiot! Guys, I need those receipts. Now."

Axel smirked. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Vanitas did," I smiled.

XXX

After convincing the judge that I've calmed down, we went back into the court room. But not before Sora could snatch the receipts. I stared at them, examining everything.

"Everything is here. I'm...I'm not understanding. What'd he want me to see?"

September 30, 1994. Why is that important?

"Roxas, usually, we're the same age. And if I'm not mistaken, I was four around that time."

Demyx had a point. I was four, so maybe she did buy things for-

Holy shit...

XL socks.

Men's jacket.

Size nine shoes!?

"That's what he meant!" I looked over at Vanitas, who was smiling. He pressed a finger to his lips and pointed at Holly.

He's helping me.

A small smirk appeared on my face as the judge reentered the room. "If there are no more-"

"Wait, Your Honor. It's about these receipts."

"What about them?"

"She's previously stated that she bought these things for me, right? That would mean I used the items on the receipts. That can't be so because I was four years old in 1994, where the receipts are dated from there back. Why would a four year old need extra large socks and size nine shoes?"

"How did you-!?"

"Quiet, Mrs. Henderson. Let me take another look at those receipts." I handed the folder to the bailiff, completely content.

"You're absolutely right. How did I not see this the first time?"

"Your Honor, we bought that because we knew he would grow into them," she fixed.

"So where are the receipts for the things he needed at the moment?"

"I, unfortunately, don't have them with me but-"

"Is there any other way to prove you bought for him as a child?"

"My husband would have had all the receipts, but he's no longer with us. I can assure you, I did buy for him."

"That's a lie because I have a recording of their call." I looked back at Demyx, who stood up with a tape recorder. How did he get that?

"How?" I whispered.

"Vanitas. I'll explain later." When it got to the judge, he pressed play.

_"What do you want now, woman?"_

_"Just calling to invite you to my celebration party after I win. The cost of entry is eight thousand dollars," she laughed._

_"Get the fuck off my line and stop bothering me."_

_"Aw, trying to concentrate so you don't lose? Cute."_

_"You that confident in yourself?"_

_"I am. There is nothing you can do to win that case. I'm making sure of that now."_

_"What kind of black magic are you working on, Witch?"_

_"Absolutely nothing! I live to make your life a living hell. And I swear to you, if I have to die trying, I will succeed."_

_"Or you can pay your son in advance to save yourself the embarrassment."_

_"I never even wanted you! Any of you! I've never given you anything and I'm not about to start now!"_

_"LOOK HERE, BITCH-!" "Rox, don't..."_

I could hear myself sigh. _"If only you could say that to the judge."_

_"If only, but I won't. Add that to the list of things I'll never do for you."_

_"I don't even understand why you're doing this. I've never done a thing to hurt you, and yet you treat me like...this! Why!?"_

_"I stopped caring when you went to prison."_

_"NO! YOU NEVER CARED! The reason I went to prison in the first place is YOU! I provided everything I ever had for myself! You never gave me SHIT!"_

_"And I never will. Bye now!"_

The tape ended there. "Mrs. Henderson..."

"I never said any of that! I swear to-!"

"The evidence is right here. Not only did you lie, but you caused this boy hurt and suffering for most of his life. That's a form of child abuse, Ma'am! You can be charged for both neglect and harassment!"

She lowered her head, unable to say anything more. "No more evidence is needed. I'm dismissing your counter sue and granting Roxas Henderson his eight thousand, plus five thousand for pain and suffering. If you do not pay him, you will go to jail."

"But Your Honor-"

"Case dismissed!"

An indescribable feeling came over me as we started to leave the court room. I was so happy that I have to make a new word!

We'll settle for fucktastic. I feel fucktastic!

"Rox, you did it! You won!"

"I won..." I whispered. "I won! I did it! No, we did it! Thank you guys so much!" I couldn't help but to hug everyone. All my anxiety from before just melted away.

"We really didn't do much," Demyx laughed.

"You guys did everything! You helped me with the date, Axel helped me calm down, and Sora, I can't express how much just being here has helped, let alone snatching those receipts!"

"And me?" I looked up to see Vanitas. He had a small smirk on his face.

"Vanitas, thank you."

"No! Roxas, don't you dare-!" I wrapped my arms around him. "Hug me..." he growled.

"Stop being a bitch and hug your brother..."

He patted my back awkwardly. "Alright, that counts. Now get off of me!" I laughed, backing away. Vanitas never was fond of hugs.

"I actually came over here to talk to Demyx." He walked and stood in front of Demyx. Whatever he was thinking couldn't have been good.

"I'm...better now." Vanitas lifted his hand as if asking for a truce. "I'm sorry. I am truly sorry, Demyx. You don't have to accept it...but I'd like you to know that."

Demyx's fingers twitched.

"You must hate me for what I did. Hell, I hate myself. But I wanna start over."

Demyx sighed through his nose, still not speaking or moving.

"I wanna make it up to you. In any way possible..."

His eyes trailed down to Vanitas' hand. The corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smile. "Start over, huh? Demyx Harrell. I could use a slave." He shook Vanitas' hand.

"Vanitas Henderson. What can I do for you?" Vanitas laughed.

**XXX**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Because today is Thanksgiving, I'd like to say I'm thankful to be alive today. I'm thankful for my friends, my family, and you awesome people too!**

**Now, I gotta go help prepare food. See you guys tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**There is no way I would make you wait until tomorrow for chapter 19. You'll see why.**

**XXX**

**This Is What Happened**

**(Zexion)**

For some reason, we were discussing lap dances...

"What's the difference between stripping for someone and giving them a lap dance?" Roxas scoffed.

"You get paid for stripping. You can't get paid for a lap dance," Axel shrugged.

"Uh, you most certainly _can!_ Roxas, I want a lap dance," Demyx called.

"...Do I get paid for real?"

"Duh!"

"One lap dance, coming up!" Roxas sprinted over to the stereo and turned it on. I watched with amusement as Roxas proceeded to give Demyx a _legit_ lap dance. Demyx laughed and threw twenties all over him.

Axel helped me record the _whole_ thing...

When the song ended, Roxas collected the bills. "Since I got this, who wants to give _me_ a lap dance?" he grinned.

"Whoo! Getting my money back!" I shook my head and laughed as Demyx gave Roxas what looked like a professional lap dance. "Ah! He's coming out the shirt!"

"Jealous?" Axel smirked.

I wasn't until you **_said that!_**

"No. Why would I be jealous?" I asked.

"Wait! WAIT! I NEED MORE MONEY!" Roxas laughed.

"...Mm-hmm..."

"Mm-hmm _what?_"

"Nothing..."

"It's always something. What are you talking about!?"

"Axel, man, lend me two grand! AXEL! **_JESUS!_**"

"My good man, I never said a word," he smirked at me.

Roxas' phone rang. "Shit! Hold on, hello?" Ever so slowly, his eyes widened. "No we don't! We're fine! They don't need to know that! It doesn't matter!"

After a few seconds, he sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just don't think they need to know that. Yes, of course, it's important but..."

The person on the other line spoke, making him frown. Right afterwards, someone knocked on the door. "You can not be SERIOUS!"

He sighed and hung up the phone. "Guys, I have to tell you something..." We all waited in silence for him to speak. "Remember when I was at Naminé's house for like, ever? I said it was because I didn't feel comfortable here...that's only half true."

Demyx had already answered the door. "Naminé?"

"Hey cousin!"

"Hey there! Well what brings you by?"

"I would tell you, but I don't think it's my place to say, considering how I was lied to."

"I get it, I get it! I'm gonna tell them!"

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"...There was a _test_..." he spoke slowly.

Axel's eyes narrowed. "You know, I already knew. I never realized how much of an _idiot_ I am until now..."

"...Am I the only one that's confused?" Demyx asked.

"It came out negative!" Roxas defended.

"That's not the point, Roxas! How could you-!? How _could_ you?" Before Roxas could reply, Axel stood and left the room.

"Still confused. What kind of test would involve Namin-?" Demyx's face went completely blank. "My _cousin_...?"

"I was drunk!"

"Yeah, because that makes it all better," he glared.

"I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear that. And to think I actually wanted to help you because I thought you were changing." An angry hand combed through his hair as he went to find Axel.

"Alright..." I moved from the chair to the couch. "Start from the beginning."

XXX

"And it kinda went from there..."

I rubbed my temples to fight off the headache. "You truly are an idiot, you know that?" I sighed.

"I didn't tell you everything just so you can sit here and call me an idiot!"

The slight thump in my head evolved into a ferocious pounding. "You're acting on your own, doing what you want, and not taking other people's feelings into consideration. Do you even understand the importance of what you've just done?"

He never answered me.

"Let's pretend for a moment. Let's say the test came out positive. And let's also say you lost the court case. You never won, so you'd never get the money. How are you supposed to care for Naminé, Axel, your career, and later, the baby?"

"I...It doesn't matter! None of that happened!"

"And if it did?"

Silence.

"Exactly. Thankfully, it didn't. But look at what you've done. You've single handedly pissed off four of the five people in this house right now."

"Four?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys to my car. "Where are you going!?"

"Home. I can't sit here anymore."

XXX

This shouldn't bother me as much as it does. It really shouldn't bother be at all. But the mere sight of Demyx angry pisses me off. It doesn't make any sense Why does an upset Demyx upset me? I shouldn't feel this way.

My phone rang as I pulled up to a red light. "Hello?"

"Hellooooo!"

"Hey, Sarina," I smiled.

"Are you busy?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"Ivan needs to see you all at the studio. It's important."

Please don't be bad.

"Okay. Well I think-" The phone vibrated against my face, making my headache worse. "Oh God. We'll be there as soon as we can, okay?"

"Alright. See you soon."

That's when I answered the call on the other line. "Hello?" It's Demyx's phone, but the words were muffled. Did he sit on it again?

_Who says that?_

_I do! I'm trying not to cuss anymore, okay!?_

Good luck what _that_. Demyx, despite his squeaky clean language when I met him, has the filthiest mouth out of all four of us!

_I love you_

The phone slipped out of my grip and I slammed on breaks. He couldn't have told that to Axel. I'm just taking it the wrong way.

The wrong way.

I eased back into driving, trying not to pick my phone up off the floor of the car. As I pulled up to the studio, Sarina was standing outside. I pulled her by the arm and into the car. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just need to drive until I calm down."

My hands gripped the steering wheel. Something told me not to pick up the phone, but I did anyway.

_I just can't seem to- mhh!_

My vision went completely red as I sped away from the curb. I knew it. Axel and Roxas. It just had to be either of the two. And I was right.

It was _Axel_ he wanted.

I can't be more than his friend. I will_ never_ be more than his friend.

So why do I care? Why was I trying to fool myself? Why did I even want him in the first place!? Why do I _still_ want **_Demyx!?_**

I've heard people say past infatuations aren't important. That can't be true because I can't let up on the damn gas pedal!

I mean, it's not like he was ever mine to begin with. He can kiss whoever he wants to kiss. It doesn't matter. Whatever I thought we could have had doesn't matter. I need to be over him...

"You're a teeny bit over the limit, there," Sarina called. I tried to slow down, but I couldn't. I speed when I'm pissed.

I don't need _Demyx_. I have _Sarina_.

I don't **_need_** Demyx! I have **_Sarina!_**

I need-

"THE BRIDGE!" My breathing hitched as I saw the car go off the bridge and I to the water.

"**_DEMYX!_**"

The last thing I heard was a splash.

**_XXX_**

**_I'm sorry, Zexion! No hard feelings right!?_**

**_Zexion: I'll kill you..._**

**_Yeah, I thought so._**


	19. Chapter 19

**This Is What _Really_ Happened**

**(Demyx)**

I walked in the room to see Axel pacing the floor. Actually, I've been standing in the doorway for about twenty minutes, giving him time to calm down.

"I don't know why you let him get to you like this," I shrugged.

Axel groaned, plopping down on the floor. "Get _out_, Demyx..."

"_Make_ me get out."

"I haven't the time, nor the energy to _force_ you out."

"As I thought." I closed the door and stood beside him.

"Why do I always fall for the people who hurt me?" he asked.

"You couldn't have known. He wasn't like this before. That's not the Roxas you fell for."

"I know! He's so _different_ now."

"I bet there's still a shred of the old Roxas in there somewhere. You just have to-"

"I am so _done_ trying to find the Roxas I remember. If he wants Naminé, then damn it he can _have_ her. I don't care what he does to her."

I opened my mouth, but closed it. How am I supposed to feel about that?

"...I feel sorry that this happened...but if my cousin gets hurt, I'm punching _both_ of y'all asses..."

He laughed. "You know that's not how I meant it. Sit down or something."

"I'm fine standing."

"Yeah, but you're gonna make my nerves bad." When I sat on the bed, his hand twitched slightly. OCD alert. "I meant on the _floor_, you idiot."

"I'm good. Really." He groaned, throwing a lazy tantrum.

Falling over + Whining + Kicking legs at two miles per hour speed= Lazy tantrum.

"It's at least taking your mind off of Roxas," I laughed.

"No it's not! Now I'm thinking about that and the fact that you're wrinkling my bed sheet before _five!_

"You gonna cry?" I laughed.

"_No_," he sniffed. That made me laugh even harder. "Just sit on the floor!" He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor.

"Ow! Shoot tooty!"

Axel stared at me, trying hard not to laugh. "...What?" He covered his face, snickering like an idiot.

"_Whaaaat!?_"

"Who says that!?"

"I do! I'm trying not to cuss anymore, okay?"

"Good luck with _that_."

"You sound like Zexion! Shut up! I'm gonna do it! Shit!"

He smirked.

"Damn it...oops. Damn it! I mean-! DAMN IT! I can't do this..." I groaned.

"If it makes you feel better, I _almost_ believed in you."

"Thanks. That's the kind of stuff that makes me wanna love you. I love you," I spat sarcastically. "To death..."

"Please don't. That'd be weird."

"WELL I WASN'T REALLY PLANNING ON IT, _**WAS I!?**_" He laughed, making me roll my eyes. "Do you at least feel better?"

"Yeah, you gave me a good laugh."

"Cause I'm the shi- stuff!" I smiled.

He chuckled. "And what about Melody?"

My smile disappeared. "Don't even mention her to me. She and Roxas would be _perfect_ together. I mean really!? You leave for a while and come back to start again knowing you already have some other _bastard_ living with you!? No offense, Vanitas, but really! What the fuck!?"

"Demyx-"

"And not even that! You didn't even say _'I met someone else'_ or _'This isn't working'_! No, you continued to be a goddamn whore about the situation! Who the hell does that!?"

"_Demyx_-"

"At least I tried, and tried my **_hardest_**, to suppress my feelings for Zexion because I wanted it to work! But she wouldn't _fucking_ let it be!"

"Demyx!"

"I tried so hard to make things work. Hell, I even started to fall for her all over again! But she had to go do..._that!_ Where the fuck is the logic in _that_, damn it!? Bitch. That stupid fucking _bitch_. Not knowing how to deep throat and choked on it cause she a stupid _bitch_. You can't cheat on me if you can't suck dick! The fuck!? How!? I just can't seem to- mhh!"

Axel placed his hand over my mouth. "You swore like eighty times...and I don't understand you anymore."

"Mhh cmm mhh-mhh hmm nhh fmn!"

He pulled away. "Say what?"

"I _said_ I can't really _give a fuck!_ Do you know how bad that hurt...?"

"Do you even realize what you said?" Axel smiled.

I blinked. "She can't suck dick?"

"No, fool! You suppressed your feelings for _Zexion_ because of her?"

My face warmed. "I-I didn't say that."

"You kinda did..."

"It doesn't even matter. That's all in the past. I don't even wanna think about it anymore."

"Why not?"

"Don't be stupid. He's with Sarina. He can't possibly feel anything for me. And even if he did...no. It'll never be possible, no matter how much I want it."

"How do you know?"

"I...kissed him once. Everything was just off. The time, the place, the feel. I felt like I forced him into it and he didn't really want it. And I'm usually not wrong about this kind of thing."

_Demyx: We will not talk about what happened next._

_Zexion: What hap-_

_Demyx: Nothing, nothing. It was just-_

_Axel: I kissed him._

_Demyx: DAMN IT!_

_Axel: Well it's not like feelings were attached! It was an experiment. We'll tell you later._

_Demyx: (Mutters) The fuck we will, good enough to ban me from sex forever_

_Axel: Back to the story._

"THE BRIDGE!"

I jumped, getting my phone out of my back pocket. "When did I call Zexion?" I asked. The sound of metal against metal echoed through the phone.

"**_DEMYX!_**"

I heard like...this loud splash.

"When did Zexion leave?"

"...He left?" Axel asked.

I ran out of the room, glad to see Roxas and Naminé still sitting on the couch. "Roxas, where did Zexion go!?"

"I don't know. He left in his car."

Car...

Bridge...

Scraping metal...

Water...

"ZEXION!" I quickly grabbed my keys and rushed outside. "No, no, no, **_no, NO!_**" Backing out of the driveway, I sped down the road. There's only one bridge that I know of in this town.

Please don't let it be too late.

XXX

When I arrived, police cars were already on the bridge and near the water. I looked over the edge, ignoring the officer that told me to step back.

The metal railing was bent, letting me know that the worst thing possible happened. His car went off the bridge.

My eyes searched until I found the dark spot under the water. Zexion's car.

"Sir, you need to step back! We'll handle it!"

"You'll handle _what exactly!?_ They've been down there for ten minutes already!"

News reporters arrived shortly. They have a knack for being irritating as hell.

"We'll have them out in the next thirty minutes..."

"Is that enough time, though?" I asked.

"It should be. Trust me."

Then, the reporters made their way over to me.

"Aren't you in The Four Of Us?"

"Yes. Bass player. What do you want?"

"How much do you know about the situation with Mr. Howard?"

"I know my best friend and his girlfriend are in that car and these jackasses are moving far too slow!"

"Demyx!" I looked over to see Axel and Roxas running up to me. "Is he down there!?"

"Yes! I can't take it! I need to help him!"

"You can't! You just have to wait for them do do their jobs!" Roxas told me.

"I can't wait..."

"Demyx..." Axel placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No!**_ I CAN'T WAIT THAT FUCKING LONG!_**"

Before I knew what I was doing, I hopped over the rail and into the water.

_Don't let me die. At least not until I save them..._

I hit the water, knocking the wind out of myself. I went to the surface for air before diving back underwater.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust, due to the salt and...

Jellyfish. I'm _allergic_ to jellyfish.

I carefully maneuvered around them and swam over to the windshield of the car. Looking inside, the were both unconscious. I tried punching the glass, but it did nothing.

_Don't you die on me, Zexion._

I punched it several more times and it eventually cracked. Then, I used my foot to completely shatter the glass. I pulled Sarina out first, since she wasn't wearing a seatbelt to begin with.

I struggled with the belt to free Zexion, but it was locked.

_Don't you **dare** die on me!_

I'm running out of air...

I pulled the seatbelt apart and grabbed Zexion by the shoulders. He slipped out, making me sigh.

Losing more air.

I grabbed both of their shirts and swam towards the sand. Something stung my throat, making me gasp.

That was the most painful thing I've ever felt. Inhaling saltwater.

Pushing the pain away, I kept swimming. It did it again, but from the inside this time. My throat burned, trying to prevent me from making it to land.

Finally, I made it. I'm now thoroughly convinced there's a small jellyfish in my throat. Even though I was no longer in the water, it kept stinging.

My body collapsed against the sand, jostling the creature in my throat. I could feel it moving. Each time it did, I choked.

It won't come out. It's stuck.

Someone called my name, but I could no longer see. No matter how hard I try, I can't even breathe. It hurts.

_It hurts..._

**XXX**

**TTO: Hi, me again. I'm now hiding from both Demyx and Zexion. Apparently, they don't like what I did with these two chapters-**

**Demyx: She's in here. I smell fear...**

**TTO: ...So if I come up missing, blame them. They can't kill me because I have to write the next chapter tomorrow and-**

**Zexion: I found her!**

**TTO: Oh God, please help me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I knew I was gonna mess up eventually. THIS is chapter 20. I'm so sorry.**

**Get Up**

**(Axel)**

I stood in front of the door, waiting for the doctor to come out. Roxas, Zexion, and Sarina were standing with me. The door finally opened. "Well, he should be able to leave today."

It's been three weeks of hell waiting for the doctor to say that.

"But-"

"What now!?"

"Nothing to worry about. It's just that he won't remember some things. And his voice is...different."

"Different how?" Zexion asked.

"He scared himself when he talked. He'll most likely keep using the whiteboard and marker."

I sighed. "As long as he's alright. Can we go see him?"

"Of course." He stepped aside and we all but rushed into the room. Demyx was watching TV. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and waved instead.

"Hey Demyx," I smiled.

He waved again.

"Not talking?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

He got the whiteboard and scribbled something on it.

I sound like a maniac...

"Just talk! It's probably not as bad as you think."

"Hey guys..." Zexion whispered in our ears.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

Demyx raised an eyebrow, but we ignored him.

Me: _It's true_

_We're all a little_

_Insane_

_But it's so clear_

_Now that I'm_

_Unchained_

Roxas: _Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

Zexion: _Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

Demyx pressed his lips together, forcing himself not to sing. "Damn," I growled. Zexion's eyes lit up.

Zexion: _What is a man who lays a hand on his lover?_

_And calls it tough love, tough love_

Demyx: _What is a **man** who can't take a **stand** for his dau-_

He facepalmed. "Shit..."

Every jaw in the room went slack. "Your voice..." Roxas spoke slowly.

"Don't stare at me like that!"

I blinked several times. "It got deeper..."

"It doesn't fit me..."

"Yes, it actually does," Sarina smiled.

"Really?"

"It's not like Axel deep. That'd be creepy. It's like...not better, but more suiting."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"In fact, I have an idea," I smiled.

XXX

"You sure you can do this?" Mr. Ivan asked.

"Positive. We heard him on the way over here. This is definitely the song I want him to cover for the album."

He smiled. "Alright then. Let's give it a go." Demyx shook his hands. He must really be nervous.

"Remember, go in there and give it your all. It's not the real thing, so relax a bit." He nodded, stepping into the booth.

Demyx: _I_

_Am clearly broken_

_And no one know what to do_

_Pieces of the puzzle don't fit so I pound them into you_

_Itching is the pulse inside_

_Creeping out to come alive_

_It's just doing what it's gonna do_

_Times are looking grim these days_

_Holding on to everything_

_It's hard to draw the line!_

Come on, Demyx. I know what you did in the car wasn't your full potential.

Demyx: _Shut the **fuck** up! Get up!_

_Shut the **fuck** up! Get up!_

_Shut the **fuck** up! Get up!_

That, admittedly, gave me goosebumps.

Demyx: _I_

_Can't wait to rip my eyes out and look at you_

_Peace_

_Through pain is precious_

_'Specially when it's done by you_

_Itching is the pulse inside_

_Creeping out to come alive_

_It's just doing what it's gonna do_

_Times are looking grim these days_

_Holding on to everything_

_It's hard to draw the line!_

_And I!_

_I'm hiding in this empty space_

_Tortured by my memories_

_Of what I left behind!_

_Shut the **fuck** up! Get up!_

_Shut the **fuck** up! Get up!_

_Shut the **fuck** up! Get up!_

I looked over to Mr. Ivan. He looked neither impressed, nor disgusted with Demyx's voice. Damn that neutral face of his!

Demyx: _Times are looking grim these days_

_Holding on to everything_

_It's hard to draw the line!_

_And I!_

_I'm hiding in this empty space_

_Tortured by my memories_

_Of what I left behind!_

_Shut the **fuck** up! Get up!_

_Shut the **fuck** up! Get up!_

_Shut the **fuck** up! Get up!_

The song ended an Demyx sighed in exhaustion. Mr. Ivan's face slowly turned into a scowl. "How dare you...not show me this earlier?"

Roxas' eyes widened before I could even register what was going on. "Y-You mean-?"

"Looks like you've got your bonus track."

Demyx fainted, dragging the microphone stand along with him. Mr Ivan flinched. "...He's okay."

XXX

Hours later, Demyx was conscious and talking to Mr. Ivan in the hall. We were completely and utterly bored. And not only-

"I'm bored..."

My eye twitched. "Of course you are, Roxas..."

"Don't. Start," Zexion warned.

I sighed, sitting back in my seat. He's been saying that for the past two hou-"

"I'm bored..."

"Damn it, we heard you the first time!" I snapped.

"Don't fucking yell at me when I didn't say shit to you!"

"You were speaking unnecessarily! No one wants to hear that you're bored!"

"Do I look like I give any kind of fuck!?"

"SHUT UP!" We both looked at Zexion. "You heard what the doctor said! Demyx doesn't remember much! So if he remembers us being happy, let him remember that! Stop arguing like goddamn children, grow the hell up, and at least act like you're getting along for Demyx's sake and for mine because YOU ARE BOTH _**PISSING ME THE HELL OFF!"**_

"Ya didn't have to yell so loud," I mumbled, turning away from him.

"Jerk," Roxas added.

"Right? Wasn't even his argument."

"And we get yelled at like we're four or something."

"We grew up a long time ago, you ass..."

We continued to grumble amongst ourselves until I caught on. "I know what you're doing!" I grinned. "You gave us a common enemy!"

Roxas and I looked at each other and laughed. I don't even remember why we were arguing.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" I looked behind me to see Demyx walking into the room.

"Ooh! Slight skip in your step? Grinning? _Glowing?_" Zexion smiled.

Though it was slightly forced.

"It's nothing. I'm just...happy," he sighed.

"Did our little Demyx meet someone? Is he in loooooove?" Roxas teased.

"I am," he laughed.

"Who is she?"

"It's not a she," he sang.

"Then who is _he?_"

"Haha, it's not a he either!"

Then...what the hell is it? Oh my God, it's a trannie...

"Don't even worry about it. It's a surprise."

Seriously, Demyx looked tired when he left. Now that he's back, he's glowing. I'm not kidding, it's adorable.

You know, in a _'My brother finally got laid, I'm so proud of him'_ kind of way.

"Alright, if you don't wanna tell us, that's fine."

Mr. Ivan poked his head inside. "Oh and Demyx?"

"Sir?"

"Tomorrow."

"Awesome! I'll be ready."

As soon as Mr. Ivan closed the door, Demyx took in a deep breath.

"**_HOLY FUCKING FUCK, THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!_**"

Then he passed out again.

**XXX**

**The songs were Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence, Princeton Ave by Issues, and Get Up by Korn**

**Again, so sorry for the chapter mix up. I rushed it and put the wrong chapter up. My bad!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry! This is 21, not 20!**

**Need To Feel**

**(Demyx)**

_"I find your voice to be magnificent. Old and new. I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now."_

_"About what, Sir?"_

_"Well, I want you to record a solo cover album. Pick the covers you love the most and we'll record them and release it secretly."_

_"But I don't want to leave the band and-"_

_"Oh no, no. You're not leaving the band. It's a project. I want to see what the fans' reaction to it will be."_

_"So...I'll have my own album?"_

_"Yes. it'll be fantastic, but you have to keep it a secret."_

_"I can do that."_

_"You can't even tell Axel and the others."_

_"Harder...but I can do it."_

_"Excellent. I see great things in the future for The Four Of Us. And you as well. Take a few days to think about what songs you wanna cover."_

_"I will. Thank you, Sir."_

_"Now, down this hall, last door on the left, is your new manager."_

"Oh, that's right! We have a new manager!" I ran to the door and opened it. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I so forgot you were out here!"

"I had a feeling you did," he chuckled, walking inside the room.

"Vanitas!?"

"Heyyyy baby bro!"

XXX

"Ice skating?" Zexion asked.

"Yes! We're going ice skating!"

"Can we just _regular_ skate?" Roxas asked.

"We're going _ice skating!_" I repeated, smiling. I needed something to take my mind off of the solo album before I spilled it.

Then I saw the cops following us. "Am I speeding?"

"Let's see! You're doing 105 in a 60 miles per hour zone! _ARE_ YOU SPEEDING, **_DEMYX!?_**" Zexion yelled.

Whoops.

XXX

As I was tying the lace to one of my skates, I heard Zexion speak. "Thank you..."

"For...?"

"Don't act like you don't know, idiot. You saved me...Demyx, you saved my life."

"What was I supposed to do? Let you _die?_"

"But _you_ could've died in the process. I honestly didn't think I meant that much to you."

I stopped, looking over to him. "How could you _think_ that? Zex, you mean _everything_ to me. You..."

Just tell him already!

"You're my best friend. And best friends don't go away. No matter how many times you tell them you hate them or to fuck off, they always come back."

**_Coward!_**

"Which is why I feel the need to thank you. Whether you realize it or not, I owe you my life."

"No you don't-"

"Yes I do Demyx. I love you...like a brother."

...Fucking _ouch!_

I forced a smile. "Love you too..." But not as a brother.

Why do I suddenly regret being born?

I tied the lace on my other skate, standing up. I noticed Zexion had a faraway look on his face. "You okay?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah! I'm good!"

"Who's lying? What's wrong."

"I uh...don't exactly know how to skate..." Zexion mumbled.

"Well why didn't you say so!? Here, I'll teach you!" I took his hand and slowly lead him onto the ice.

"Does it hurt when you fall?" he asked.

"Like hell. But just keep yourself up straight." He blinked several times, looking down at the ice.

"How do I do that?"

"By not falling," I laughed.

His eyes widened as he clung to my arm.

"Hey, hey, I'm kidding. Just go slow. Here, watch me." I pushed my right foot forward first, gliding easily across the ice one foot at a time.

He copied me, though a bit unsteady. "Good, but you can tell you're afraid to fall. Try skating without being afraid."

He scoffed. "That's easier said than done, Demyx!"

"I promise I'll catch you if you start to fall, okay?"

Zexion nodded, giving a small smile. "I'll be right here to watch you." He was actually doing good until I said that.

"Wait what?" His foot slipped and I was by his side in seconds.

"Don't worry. I can skate as fast as I drive."

"I'd like it better...i-if you just stayed by my side..."

I smiled. "Sure thing."

Soon, we both got used to skating side by side. We talked about everything. Slightly serious things, things that didn't make sense, the band as a whole, and each other.

Until he mentioned Sarina.

"Demyx?" I hummed, trying not to show any emotion at all. "You oka-?"

"I'm fine." I don't know where Axel and Roxas are, but I just wanna go home now.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not," I smiled. Just at that damn Sarina! "I'm just trying to remember something. It's not important though."

He shrugged, looking forward. "It's just...you didn't answer me."

"I'm sorry. Say it again."

"Would you approve of me marrying her?"

I immediately skidded to a stop. Zexion stopped as well.

"Demyx...?"

My heart was beating with a new, deeper hatred for that girl. She can't take him from me. I just need a little more time to work this out.

"That's great. You deserve happiness."

Even though it just killed the living fucking shit out of me to hear you _**say that!**_

"Thanks. I just wanted your approval before I asked her. Your opinion means the world to me."

"You want my opinion?"

No! NO! _DON'T YOU FUCKING **DARE!**_

"Go for it..."

He smiled. "Right."

We spent the next few minutes in silence. I couldn't believe I just said go for it. Am I that dumb!?

I just want to be selfish.

"Hey, why the long face? Pouting will ruin that pretty little face of yours."

_You don't know how much more that hurt me..._

"It's nothing. I guess it doesn't matter."

The opportunity is gone now.

XXX

Later, when Roxas, Axel, and I went home, I stood in the bathroom mirror. I felt horrible for doing this to him; to myself.

I could have told him before Sarina became a problem.

It's all my fault.

I wasted all that time with Melody.

I'll lose him.

I'm so stupid!

I pulled back and punched the mirror, unable to look at my own face anymore. The glass shattered, falling to the floor. Even though the glass was in my skin, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The pain felt kind of...good.

Roxas appeared at the doorway. "What happened!?"

I looked at the broken mirror, my bleeding hand, then him.

"Well the mirror somehow _broke_..."

XXX

Once Axel had gotten all the glass out and wrapped my hand up, he shook his head. "What in the hell compelled you to punch the mirror?"

"I didn't. It fell into my fist."

"Demyx-"

"Hey, I'll be back, okay?" I grabbed my keys and hurried out the door. I just needed to clear my head with a drive.

It wasn't until I saw the familiar tattoo place that I slowed down. Maybe getting a tattoo could be a better alternative to punching things.

Oh, but I hate tattoos!

Shaking my head, I pulled into the parking lot. When I walked into the door, I saw a familiar face. "Cloud? You work here?"

"You mean you actually came in here?" We both laughed. "No seriously, I thought you hated tattoos."

"I thought you were a prison gua-"

"**_DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!_**" he glared.

"Okayyy...I do. But, and this is gonna sound weird, but I need to feel...pain."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You're not turning into a masochist, are you?"

"Haha, I don't think so. I just want a tattoo."

He shrugged, opening a binder. "Here are some of the most popular ones of the month."

I looked over the page, equally satisfied with each one. "Cloud..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I get...this whole page?"

Cloud laughed. "Sure. As long as you'll pay for it."

"How much?"

"That's about six hundred dollars."

Really? Am I willing to spend six hundred dollars on tattoos?

"...Okay. Six hundred it is."

"You serious!?"

"Dead serious."

XXX

"How ya feeling?" I stayed on my stomach because my back was in too much pain. I'm gonna hate myself in the morning, but it was worth it.

"It hurts so good..."

"Alright, now I gotta put the stuff on it."

"No, no, _DON'T TOUCH I- **AHHH!**_"

**XXX**

**Um...it's beginning to get to the part where you guys are probably gonna hate me. Probably starting in the next chapter.**

**I would give you a sneak peak...but I don't know.**

**Nah, I'm just gonna do it**

**XXX**

Eventually, I stopped crying. But that's when Zexion came to talk to me. "Can we have a minute, Axel."

Please, God, no. I don't want a minute!

"Yeah, sure."

I sighed, looking in the opposite direction of Zexion. "What the hell's your problem?" My mouth went completely dry. I hand no explanation.

"Answer me!" he growled.

"I don't know!" I shouted. I can't look at him. Why cant I look at him!?

Cause I'm a selfish coward.

"Thanks to you, Sarina said no. She doesn't even want to see me anymore because she thinks you're a maniac and I'm not far from thinking the same. You just...I swear I don't get you! Maybe if you tell me what's wrong, I'd be less mad!"

Without thinking, I pulled him into a hug. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought...you hang out with Sarina so much. I thought I'd lose my best friend."

He growled, pushing away from me. "That excuse ain't gonna work! Give me a legit reason for throwing an engagement ring into the fucking river!"

"Can I please tell you tomorrow or something? I'm having a really bad day."

"I-! Whatever. Tomorrow, then."


	22. Chapter 22

**Curious and Furious**

**(Zexion)**

I plopped down beside Axel and Roxas. "You know Demyx is hiding something from us, right?" They nodded.

"More than one thing. Does he not trust us?" Roxas asked.

I shrugged, sighing. "He claims his back has been hurting for the past few days now, but when I tried to look at it, he refused."

"Plus the outburst at the studio," Axel added.

"And punching the mirror he replaced _after_ punching the mirror he replaced when he punched the mirror the _first_ time."

What is it with Demyx and mirrors? No, a better question would be what's wrong with him? He hasn't been the same since I asked approval of me marrying Sarina.

In truth, I have been thinking about it, but it's not like we eloped and didn't tell him. That would never happen! I damn near need his approval to pee, let alone get married! I need his opinion. If he didn't approve, I wouldn't hesitate to drop the idea in a second.

But for crying out loud, he said _go for it!_ I'm either severely misunderstanding him or he's doing this shit on purpose.

"What are you thinking?" Axel asked.

I stared at the door. "I think it has something to do with me..." I looked back at them before standing up. "Where is he?"

"He said something about the studio earlier. Literally. I asked him where he was going and he replied something about the studio. Later."

"I guess. I'll be back then."

XXX

"Once I was at the studio building, I checked ours first. I could hear the faint sounds of music.

?: _I wish I had more time_

_To sort all of this out inside my mind_

_I only have one day_

_It's given at dawn and at dusk it gets taken away_

_I can't control what I think_

_So how can I?_

_How can I?_

_Control what I say_

_I don't know who I am at the moment_

_And I can't pray..._

_I can't pray for the answers anymore_

That had to be Demyx. But why is he recording?

Demyx: _Ooh, I only have myself to blame_

_For losing control_

_I've always needed something_

_Maybe I needed to be alone_

That's the acoustic version of The Color Morale's Saviorself. Again, why is he recording?

Demyx: _And I don't need to be saved_

_I'm not saying that's it's too late_

_But way too much has changed~_

_You call it a savior_

_I call it a learned behavior_

_You call it **the light** I refuse to see_

_I call it the mask I've seen underneath_

_Just do and say the **saaaaame**...thing_

My heart went out to him, hearing that absolutely perfect voice. But I didn't want to interrupt him, so I kept my distance.

Demyx: _No opinion preserved in stained glass_

_Hold more moral truth **to meeee!**_

_**I** only had myself to blame_

_**I** only had myself to blame_

_For losing **controooo**ooool~_

Shivers traveled up and down my spine as his voice trembled out a soft vibrato at the end of that note.

Demyx: _Oh, no, I still need to be saved_

_Just not by you_

_Oooh, and I just need to be saved!_

**_But not by you!_**

_Ooh, I know I have myself to blame_

_For losing control_

_I've always needed something_

_Maybe I **needed** to be **alooone!**_

_I only had myself to blame_

_For losing control~_

_I've always needed something_

_Maybe to be **aloooone!**_

I didn't walk in until the music had completely stopped.

"Hey, Demyx?"

He flinched, turning around to face me.

"Uh, h-hey. Whaaaat are you doing here?" he laughed.

"Axel told me you'd be here. You seem a bit out of it lately."

He shook his head with a smile. "I kind of was, but it's all good now."

I smiled. "I'm glad."

I decided to test the waters; see if it really was Sarina bothering him. "I thought it had something to do with me marrying Sarina this weekend."

He tripped mid walk, tipping over a nearby table.

Bad idea...

"You...you're doing _what?_" he asked, not facing me.

"I was kidding, you know."

"Don't do that!" he laughed. It was a humorless laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. It had the same effect on Axel and Roxas."

He sighed. "Wow. You...really got me."

I laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. Let me help you with the table." We got the table upright, taking a while to put everything on it back the way it was in that heavy, awkward silence.

He _said_ we would have one of those things.

"So, it there anything in particular that you needed?"

Um, _that_ hurt.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He chuckled. "Well okay then. I'm fine, Zex. I'll be sure to tell you when I'm not."

"I guess I'll let you get back to your song, then." For some reason, he wouldn't look at me.

The reason he was recording went to the back of my mind entirely. "Right then. I'll...see you later."

"Later..."

XXX

**(Demyx)**

"Later..." When the door closed, I sat in the chair and buried my face in my hands. I thought this pain was gone.

I feel like he's doing this on _purpose_.

The door opened and I immediately dried my tears. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yup. I'm good."

"Demyx-"

"Vanitas..."

"...What's wrong?"

A tear rolled down my face. "Everything."

Vanitas sighed. "Come on, let's get you out of here. Where do you wanna go?"

"You know the tattoo parlor on Price street?"

"Yeah?"

"There..."

XXX

**(Zexion)**

I made it back to Roxas and Axel's house. "Is he okay?" Roxas blurted.

"He seemed fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." I didn't have the heart to tell them he cried when I left the room.

"That's bullshit. You know Demyx is a _master_ of fake emotions," Axel spat.

I only nodded. "I decided to let him be. He was recording. And besides, he'll tell me when he's ready."

"Wait...why was he recording?" Roxas asked.

"Do you think he'd leave the band?"

My heart dropped. "H-He wouldn't-"

"Think about it. Ivan called him into the hall, him being excited for no reason, him _recording_. He's doing a solo album, I bet," Axel concluded.

"Let's not blow this out of proportion," I started, "He _wouldn'_t leave the band. This is _Demyx_ we're taking about."

"You actually _don't_ know that. He's been singing way before any of us have. He has more experience. He knows how to play electric, bass, piano, _and_ drums. Let's face it, he has more talent than we ever will," Axel frowned.

Demyx wouldn't leave like that, right? He can't leave me. He can't leave _us!_ What we had...

Tch, what _did_ we have?

Did me being with Sarina make him upset with me? Doesn't he think Sarina is good for me? He said go for it!

Obviously, that was some kind of sick sarcasm.

If not, what the fuck is the problem!? Why won't he just come right out and say what the hell it is!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS _MY_ JOB TO FIGURE SHIT OUT!?

"What are you thinking?" Axel asked.

"It's my fault..." Truthfully, it is all my fault. I'm constantly making Demyx sad or angry. And I don't even know what I'm doing wrong.

"Then why are you here?"

"...Huh?"

"If it's your fault, like you claim it is, then fix it. Go to him. He needs you more than anyone else right now."

I nodded, hurrying out the door. Once I was in the car, though I was afraid to after the _last_ time, I called Demyx.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Demyx. You still at the studio?"

"No. I uh...I'm in the hospital."

"I need to- _HOSPITAL!?_"

"Yeah..."

My eyes widened. "WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOSPITAL!?"

"That's-"

"NO, _**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?**_"

"I didn't want you to worry about me! You'd freak out...like you're doing now."

"I'M NOT-" I took a deep breath. "I'm not freaking out. I'm _pissed_ because you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry. What did you need?"

"I needed to talk to you about something important."

"Come up here and we'll talk about it as soon as I see you."

"And then you'll tell me what's wrong?"

"Possibly."

"Demyx!"

"Alright, alright!" he laughed. "I'll tell you, but not now. Partially because I don't know how bad this cut is..."

"Wait, what?"

"See you when you get here!"

"Demyx, don't you-! Demyx? Shit!"

_None of this would be happening if you didn't love Sarina._

"This has nothing to do with her!"

_Doesn't it? You see, Demyx probably went and hurt himself because you played that stupid joke on him._

"It wasn't meant to hurt him..."

_But it did. You're a terrible person._

"I only want what's best for him."

_How? By leading him on? Playing with his emotions!? You know he hasn't been thinking straight ever since since he broke up with Melody!_

"Melody doesn't deserve someone like Demyx."

_Hahahaha! Neither do you!_

"You...you're...aaaagh! Why is it that every fucking thing I do falls to pieces!?"

_Simple. You don't deserve happiness. I keep telling you, you'll find that happiness with us. Let them go!_

"No! For once, I'm gonna make things right! Everything will be okay! I'll put everything back to the way it was before!"

_Don't even bother. You'll just find a way to fuck things up more than you already have..._

I pulled into the lot, turning sharply into the parking space. I propped my elbows on the steering wheel and buried my face in my hands.

"What else am I supposed to _do_, Demyx?"

He told me to go for it, didn't he? He said go for it!

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO **DO!?**_"

**XXX**

**I feel so bad for doing this to these two. And for what I'm about to do to Axel and Roxas next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**For Better Or Worse**

**(Roxas)**

"Well..." Demyx looked over at his brother. "Cloud and I...were climbing trees! _Yup!_ And I got scared by a squirrel and fell," he grinned.

"That has got to be the _dumbest_ excuse I've ever heard," Axel sighed.

"Why do I feel like everyone is hiding something from me?" I asked.

"If it helps, I was gonna surprise you guys with a new tattoo but-"

"NO!"

I cocked an eyebrow at Demyx. "You know I hate tattoos. Plus, they hurt like hell."

Axel grinned. "But it's so _worth_ it!"

I stopped, hearing something Axel must not have heard. "Hey, how would _you_ know-?"

"Okay, it looks like it'll heal quickly, but the gash is pretty deep," the doctor called as he entered the room. "It should heal fairly quickly, but you should come back for a follow up."

"Got it."

"Also, avoid getting any more-" Demyx's eyes widened and he shook his head. "..._Cuts_ in that area for a while.

He sighed and nodded, mouthing what looked like a thank you.

"Other than that, you should be perfectly fine."

XXX

As soon as Demyx was out of the building, Zexion hugged him. "You stupid _idiot!_" Demyx laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

"I swear, I would've told you. I just didn't want to worry yo-"

"Why the hell were you climbing trees **_anyway!?_**"

I pulled Axel away and out of their earshot. "This is gonna be a problem."

"How so?"

"Am I the only one that thinks it's overly obvious?"

"Which? The fact that Demyx likes Zexion, or the fact that he likes him back?"

"Both! Are you kidding me!? How do they not see it!?"

Honestly, Zexion's _arms_ are wrapped around Demyx's _neck_ for crying out loud. It doesn't bother me that they like each other, it bothers me that they're both too _slow_ to realize it. One of them is gonna wind up hurt.

Speaking of hurt...

"We...we still haven't talked about u-"

"There's nothing to talk about..." he glared.

"Like hell there isn't! Axel, when are you gonna-!?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

"Why not!? I need to know where we stand!"

"Right here. Hospital parking lot. Downtown Twilight Town."

"You know damn well that's not what I meant." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Why does he have to be so difficult?

"Then by all means, explain away."

I stepped closer to him. "I just have one question. What the hell...happened? And why?"

"That's two."

"GODDAMN IT, AXEL! WILL YOU JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION AND STOP BEING A SMARTASS!?"

He closed his eyes, sighing through his nose. "You wanna know what happened? Fine! You and _Naminé_ happened! You went off and stayed at her house for God only knows why and you slept with her!"

"That-"

"**_I'M NOT FINISHED!_** You wanted to know, so I'll say everything! You're an unfaithful, spoiled _brat_, Roxas!"

"Spoiled! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO MAKE YOU THINK _I'M_ SPOILED!?"

"You want everything without having to try! You expect to be served on a silver freaking platter with a line of people waiting to kiss your ass!"

"Okay! Since we're airing our dirty laundry in fucking public, who was the one that said _don't worry, everything you need, I'll get it for you!?_"

"That's exactly what I meant! I didn't mean I'd go to China to get you ancient herbal tea because you want it! And since you wanna talk about dirty laundry, I know what you've been doing!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Ya stupid dumbass! You've been fucking Demyx's cousin for the past few _months_ now! I knew! I _always knew!_ Coming home smelling like all kinds of fucking _fruits_ didn't help! What I did at the club didn't make you mad! It gave you an excuse to leave! You wanna go!? **_GO!_** Adios, kick rocks, and leave me the **_fuck_** alone!"

My jaw dropped as he stormed off to his car. How did he know that?

What is _wrong_ with me?

XXX

**(Axel)**

I had to help him. As much as I wanted to leave him outside, I helped him inside. "You- you're an awesome friend, Axel." I sighed as he tipped over slightly.

"_Too_ good, if you ask me."

"You know, I think it would be colitically porrect (politically correct) to say I'm a jackass to you."

Why, Roxas? Why come back drunk? Wait...

"You didn't drive here, did you?"

"O- (hic) Of course I did. Alcohol doesn't affect my driving!"

Oh good Lord...

"Can you help me to my room?"

"You have to walk first."

"Who...who walk?"

"You. _Walk_, Roxas."

"..."

"..."

"..._Who_ walk?"

"_You, Roxas!_"

"Don't yell. It's not polite," he drawled.

"I'm yelling because you-! Oh, don't you dare go to sleep here!" I slapped his forehead, effectively waking him up. Now, Roxas is a very (street) smart person. No doubt that. But while drunk...

"Where's Demyx?"

"Asleep. So don't be-"

"_HEEEEY DEMYX!_"

"**WHO DA FUCK!?**"

"Roxas, you'll kill us all..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just drunk."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Ho- How did you not notice that?"

Oh my God.

Twenty minutes passed before we actually made it into the house.

"Hey Axel?"

"What is it?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Can we go to my room now?"

"As soon as you start walking."

"Who walk...?"

"Oh fuck me..." I threw him over my shoulder and went upstairs.

"Wow, Axel, you're so _strooong!_" he laughed.

When I dropped him on his bed, he grabbed my wrist. "Wait. Can I talk to you?"

Probably not.

"Is it going to make any sense?"

"Yes. Come here."

Sighing, I walked closer. "What now?"

He pressed his forehead to my stomach, wrapping his arms around me. "I...miss you. A lot."

"Roxas, don't say that."

"It's true. I-"

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm fine!"

His eyes still had that drunken glaze, but behind that was a certain determination that I've seen many times before. That only mean one thing.

He's serious.

"It wasn't...an excuse to leave."

I remained silent, refusing to even look at him.

"I never stopped thinking about you, Axel."

"No..."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Stop it!"

"Axel, I need you-"

"STOP IT!"

He flinched, quickly pulling away. "Don't..._say_ that! You don't mean it!"

"I do mean it! Axel, I-"

"Don't say it."

"Just let me-!"

"Don't!"

"I love you..."

"SHUT UP! _SHUT_ UP! **_JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!_**" I was afraid that he might actually mean it. But he can't. He can't love me. Roxas loves _Roxas_.

"Do you still love me?"

I have to lie. If I don't, he'll keep trying. My hands shook from all my bottled up anger I held inside.

"No, Roxas. I don't love you anymore. How could I love someone so selfish?"

"I'm sorry, Axel..."

"We all are once in a while."

"CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!?"

A distant thud sounded from Demyx's room.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE!"

"WE'RE TALKING!" Roxas spat.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" I defended Demyx.

"DON'T FUCKING MAKE ME COME IN THERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD, _I'M KICKING ASS!_"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Just go to sleep, Roxas."

"No, stay!" He grabbed my arm, but I snatched it away. "Fucking let go of me! **_I hate you!_**"

"WHY CAN'T I EVER TALK TO YOU!?"

A door down the hall slammed open. I just knew we were all gonna die.

Demyx appeared, a bat hoisted over his shoulder. "...Do I have to use this?"

"N-No..."

"Axel, I want your ass in your room Roxas, I want you in bed asleep. We have to get up at six. It is now three in the morning. IF I HEAR ONE MORE MOTHERFUCKING SOUND OUT OF EITHER OF YOUR ASSES, I'M KNOCKING HEADS AROUND! **GOT IT!?**"

The two of us nodded.

"Axel, get out of my face before I kill you. Now."

I ran to my room and locked the door. Demyx doesn't make threats. He makes promises. Like, I thought he was kidding when he told me he'd punch me in the dick.

Now my kids hurt.

Sleepy Demyx is Scary Demyx.

I opened my drawer and grabbed a familiar bottle of antidepressants. Celexa. I'm only supposed to take two a day...but one more can't hurt, right?

It won't kill me because it can't kill me. At least not yet. I have to be here for them.

Demyx...

Zexion...

Roxas...

I have to be here. Demyx and Zexion will be together if I have to die to make it happen. As for Roxas...

Well...I just can't let go of him.

**XXX**

**For those who want a recap:**

**Demyx got the gash in his back from the tattoo**

**Roxas and Axel are officially broken up**

**Roxas is seeing Naminé**

**Axel is seeing Larxene**

**Demyx is single**

**Zexion may (or may not) propose to Sarina**

**Cloud was previously raped by Reno**

**2+2 is indeed fish.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Side Effects**

**(Axel)**

"Axel, you keep coming in _after_ your cue." I've been been off all morning. I can't keep doing this. The concert's in two days.

"Sorry. Just run it again." Vanitas sighed as he ran the track back.

With the previous songs, plus the two Mr. Ivan gave me to sing and Demyx's cover, the album now has eleven songs. Burn, The Chain, The Good Life, I Don't Care, Last To Know, Home, Wake Up, Just Like You, Bitter Taste, and Get Up.

"Alright. Ready in three, two..." Section started with the symbols and lead into the drums. Demyx and Roxas immediately followed his lead.

Don't mess this up, Axel.

Me: _Just let me say one thing, I've had enough_

_You're selfish and sorry, you'll never learn how to love_

_As your world disassembles, better keep your head up_

_Your name, your face is all you have left now_

_Betrayed, disgraced, you've been erased!_

_So **long!** So **looong!** I have erased you!_

_So **long!** So **looong!** I've wanted to waste you!_

_So **long!** So **long!** I have erased you!_

_I have escaped the bitter taste!_

_Of **you!**_

I felt a slight headache coming on, but I didn't think anything of it. I closed my eyes to concentrate on my cue.

Me: _Just let me clear my head, I think I've had too much_

_You're so disappointing, but you make good use of it_

_As your world disassembles, better keep your head up_

_Your name, your face is all you have left now_

_Betrayed, disgraced, you've been erased_

_So **long!** So **looong!** I have erased you!_

_So **long!** So **looong!** I've wanted to waste you!_

_So **long!** So **long!** I have erased you!_

_I have escaped the bitter taste_

_Of **you!**_

Roxas' guitar soothed my headache a bit. I wondered if he remembered anything from last night. Unfortunately, I never went to sleep. What he said had been on my mind all night.

My hands gripped the microphone with everything I had. All I wanted was to forget. To relax. Turns out, I'm more stressed than I've ever been in my entire life.

Me: _Your name, your face is all you have left now_

_Disgraced, betrayed, you've been erased_

_So **long!** So **looong!** I have erased you!_

_So **long!** So **looong!** I've wan- t-_

Vanitas looked up at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. I had this overwhelming feeling of guilt for absolutely no reason. The thought of looking him in the eye made me physically sick.

"You okay, Axel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...run it from the last solo. I can get through this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm **_fine!_**" I growled. I had to shake my head to work through my irritability. I was never this angry without a purpose before.

Why now?

The guitars started. Demyx's bass was there, but I could barely hear it. Even Roxas' guitar was fading slightly. I squeezed my eyes shut before I started to sing again.

Me: _Your name, your face is all you have left now_

_Disgraced, betrayed, you've been erased_

_So **long**! So **looong!** I have erased you!_

_So **long!**_

Demyx: _So long!_

Me: _So **looong!** I've wanted to waste you!_

_**So long! So long!** I have erased you!_

_I have escaped the bitter taste!_

_I have escaped..._

**_The bitter taste of you!_**

I sighed, breathing heavily. Usually, that wouldn't take that much breath out of me. But something was different. Something was just...wrong. I felt it in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"That was great! You wanna try another song tod- _Axel!_"

I'd fallen to my knees before it actually registered that I couldn't stand anymore. My arms supported my weight, and they were barely able to do that.

"Axel! Axel, hey, look at me!" Hearing Vanitas was one thing, seeing him was another. I couldn't see anything.

Soon, all of their voices faded as I felt my body hit the floor.

XXX

**(Roxas)**

I feel like it's all my fault. No matter how many times Demyx and Zexion tell me it's not, I know it is. "Axel, come on. You gotta wake up. You _have_ to..."

Demyx placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You know he will," he sighed. "Axel's not one to go down so easily. It's just a side effect of the antidepressants he's taking."

Oh right. I forgot he was taking that. Is that my fault as well?

"It seems the hospital is our second home."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I was in here a yesterday for that ta- tear in my skin," he quickly fixed, "Then Zexion had that bad panic attack, you had a stomach virus a while back, and now Axel..."

He's right. As a whole, we probably visit the hospital more than anyone.

"Will the hospital visits ever stop?" I asked.

"I sure hope so. I'm gonna go check on Zexion."

Looking back at Axel, I noticed immediately that his face was pale. He looked half-dead. And I can never unsee this.

His hand was laying open. I couldn't help myself. My hand slid on top of his open palm, loosely intertwining our fingers. "Do you even remember what happened last night? Or do you choose to forget?"

I laid my head on his shoulder. It would probably be the last time either of us would be this close to each other for a while.

"I'm gonna do what you told me. I'm gonna let go...so you won't have to hurt anymore."

XXX

**(Axel)**

My eyes opened. "How long have I been out?" I asked myself. When I turned my head, I saw Roxas' hair beside my shoulder. My eyes trailed down to our hands. As much as it hurt, and as much as I would regret it in the future, I closed my hand in his.

He cares and I know he does. But I can't find it in me to forgive him for what he did. At least not yet, anyway.

"I wish I didn't love you as much as I do. It'd make it easier...to _leave_."

**XXX-I'm sad, let's add some funny-XXX**

**(Zexion)**

Demyx is being weird. And not his usual weird. It's _worse_. I think he's been around Xigbar lately.

"So what is that?"

"...An elephant..." I said, raising an eyebrow. "Geez, learn your animals."

"I happen to _know_ all of my animals, thank you."

"So what's a gazelle?"

"An exercise machine!"

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "No. I don't _quite_ think that's it."

"Yes it is. Axel had one when he was still stripping. He was good at it."

"I'm not gonna lie, he was. I didn't know he could move like that."

"Whoa, now! We're still talking about the gazelle, right!?"

Oh shit. How do I explain this? "Um...duh! Of course I was talking about the...gazelle!"

"Relax, I'm just fucking with ya. Although...how do you know?" he grinned.

"How do _you_ know?"

He laughed, leading me to believe he's definitely high. "Okay, I watched him a couple times after I found out."

"I went and saw Axel there, but I didn't go for him."

His jaw dropped, a small smile playing on his features. "You're a little whore!"

"Oh, I'm a whore? Your list of Need-To- Fucks has over three hundred people on it!"

"Not that many! Just Roxas' mom, Elizabeth Taylor, Taylor James from high school, Chris Hemsworth, Avan Jogia, Will Smith's wife, Beyonce, Kim Kardashian, Megan Fox, Angelina Jolie, Zane- but only to see if she can screw as good as she writes, my darling Amy Lee, Mariah Carey, someone Japanese, Roxas- if I was desperate and he agreed to let me handcuff him, everybody in Escape The Fate, Shimon Moore, Selena Gomez, the voice actor for Dora so I can say I did it, and Miley's friend Lilly from Hannah Montana."

And _I'm_ the whore?

"That's all I can remember. You...you're on my Need-To-_Rape_ list."

"Who's on the **_what now!?_**"

"Y'all thought the 'Rape Everything War' was fake, didn't you? This is not a game."

I laughed. "This is why we have trust issues! You forget child support and you threaten to rape me!"

"I bought Keepon popsicles last week!"

"We totally agreed that his name was _Chester_," I glared.

"It's Keepon. Because I _keep on_ forgetting to pay _child support!_ Ahahahaha!"

Demyx is gonna be a horrible parent! This is just hilarious!

"You are terrible."

"I'm also magically delicious."

"Keep your Lucky Charms to yourself."

He leaned against the back of the couch, sighing. "Where have the times like this gone? It seems like we're all uptight and agitated for some reason."

I laid my head on his shoulder, sighing. "I know. I miss just being able to sit around and joke with you. And Chester."

"Keepon."

"We'll discuss his name later."

"Right. Our concert's in a few days. So I'd like to enjoy this peace while it lasts."

"Exactly."

Roxas and Axel are still at the hospital, but they'll be home in a few hours. I guess when they get here, I'll go home. That is, if Demyx doesn't ask me to stay the night. Sarina's been busy, so Demyx has been doing his level best to substitute her presence with his, which I'm glad for.

He may not know this, but no one can ever replace him.

"Zex?"

"Yeah?"

"I can hear your thoughts. You're so gay right now."

The two of us laughed. "As if I would ever be. I like guys, but I like Roxas' mom t-!"

Holy shit...

"YOU LIKE **_GUYS!?_**"

"No!"

"How come I never knew that!?"

"You know _nothing!_"

"Does Sarina know about your _penis_ infatuation?" he grinned.

"Leave me alone..."

"Y'ever have sex with a guy before?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Leave me **_alone_**, Demyx!"

"Top or bottom?"

"NONE. OF. YOUR. **_BEES-NIPPLES!_**"

"Holy crap! _Zexion takes dick!_"

I pushed him over and ran towards the bathroom. "Screw you!"

**XXX**

**I just love the idea of...this! This Zemyx but not really bullshit! I hated it at first, but now it's growing on me. I love that they're best friends, then I also want them to be a couple.**

**I'm confusing me...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Concert Of The Year**

**(Zexion)**

I paced back and forth, fearing for my life at the moment. "Zexion, it's gonna be okay," Demyx laughed.

"No! No it's not! More people showed up than I expected!"

"It's only a couple hundred people."

If looks could kill. God, if looks could kill, Demyx would be a pile of ash right now. "Demyx...that's _not_ a couple hundred. This thing is filled up. IT HOLDS OVER **_EIGHT__ THOUSAND PEOPLE!_**"

Demyx paled. "E-E...Eight _thousand?_" I nodded. "I'd be immensely happy if I weren't about to freak out right now!"

As soon as Vanitas came up to us, I grabbed him by both shoulders. "How are we supposed to perform!? I'm scared out of my shit!"

He laughed. "It's normal. Lots of people get scared before performances. Sometimes every performance."

"Name one!"

"Me."

I tilted my head. "_You_ get scared? But how?"

"All performers get scared because there's so much to worry about. Hitting the wrong note, falling off stage, technical difficulties-"

"Not helping!" Demyx yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. But let me show you how Roxas and Demyx are handling it." He led us to the room where they were. He had them push against the wall with all their force.

"Did it move?" he called out.

"No, dipshit!" Roxas spat.

"Well it's time for your freak out break."

Almost instantly, both of them collapsed to the floor, screaming to the top of their lungs. I watched in amusement as they started to scream, run around, hit the wall and mutter to themselves.

"Eight fucking thousand, Rox! _Eight thousand!_"

"I know! I'm gonna be sick!"

This went on for two minutes before Vanitas made them push against the wall again.

"It's what my manager told me to do on the day I first performed. Pushing the wall helped ease the tension in my body, while the 'freak out' break helped me voice my anxiety and get it all out."

"My arms hurt!" Axel yelled. Demyx and I shrugged and joined them.

The show starts in ten.

XXX

**(Demyx)**

"Holy..."

I tried to keep my eyes on my hands playing the guitar, but I couldn't help but look at the audience. I can't believe this many people showed up!

Admittedly, after a while, I felt my confidence come back. Axel, Roxas, and Zexion did too. Their movements told their stories. That's when I can honestly say we put our all into every song.

Some of the songs changed a bit. We had to take some stuff out and add in extra stuff. But it was still fun. In the middle of a song, as planned, we stopped.

Oh shit! I forgot I was supposed to sing the cover to Get Up! Fucking hell!

_Don't pass out, Demyx. Don't pass out._

I passed Axel my bass and took the mic from him. I hope they like they shell shock remix.

XXX

The more I sang, the more comfortable I was. This is actually fun! If only Terra could see me now.

XXX

When the distortion of the song came up, I looked into the crowd and saw that familiar face. No _way_ could that be Terra.

She waved her arms wildly, jumping up and down. I swore I was losing my mind until I heard it.

_"I love you, Demyx! You keep singing!"_

She came to see me! She...she _approves!_

Me: _Times are looking grim these days!_

_Holding on to everything!_

_It's hard to draw the line!_

_And I!_

_I'm hiding in this empty space_

_Tortured by my memories_

_Of what I left behind!_

**_Shut the fuck up, get up!_**

**_Shut the fuck up, get up!_**

**_Shut the fuck up, get up!_**

**_Shut the fuck up, get up!_**

The rest of the concert went along with Axel as the lead and me back on bass. I felt like I was floating on air. "I love you too, Terra," I whispered.

XXX

**(Zexion)**

After the concert, I found myself on the floor of the dressing room. We were all on the floor. Exactly like we were when we got on with Worldstar. "Guys," Demyx started. "This might sound crazy, but I saw my sister out there. She's happy for me. For us."

Roxas smiled. "She loves you. She probably wouldn't have missed this concert for the world."

Demyx sniffed. "Even after all this time. she's still supporting me. She's watching over me."

I looked over to Demyx, who was now crying. "I'm sorry, guys. I shouldn't be crying. It's just...I couldn't really be happier right now. I've said for years I wanted my sister to see me in concert. And she did."

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand, who grabbed mine. I reached over and grabbed Demyx's hand as well. Demyx grabbed Roxas' other hand on instinct.

My heart dropped at the fact that the only fingers that intertwined were Demyx's and my own.

"We're here for you, Demyx," Roxas said.

"All of us," Axel added.

"Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Axel started to hum and I laughed. I knew exactly what to do.

Me: _Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_Bug if we are wise_

_We know that there's_

_Always tomorrow_

All: _Lean on me_

Me: _When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you_

All: _Carry on!_

Me: _For it won't be long_

_Til I'm gonna need, somebody_

All: _To lean on_

"Guys, you're gonna make me cry more," Demyx laughed.

Me: _Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things_

Roxas: _You need to **borrow**_

Me: _For no one can fill_

_Those of your needs that you won't let show_

All: _You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on!_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

Me: _We all **need**_

All: _Somebody to lean on..._

Demyx chuckled. "You guys are idiots. Man, I love you guys."

"We love you too," we all grinned. Before I knew it, we were all asleep on the floor.

**XXX**

**And this is second to the last happy chapter of the book. And yes, I feel Lean On Me was called for.**


	26. Chapter 26

**From Bad To Worse**

**(Demyx)**

"So this will help me cover all this up?" I asked.

"Yup. You put it on like lotion and it conceals all of your tattoos. But be careful, it washes away with water. If you plan to keep this from them, you have to stay away from it."

I nodded at Cloud. "So, did you hear about Mom?"

I raised an eyebrow, rubbing the concealer over my arms, chest, stomach, shoulders, and sides. "What? Is it bad?"

"No, they say she's actually getting better. You're forgetting the front of your neck."

"Thanks. So will she be out soon?"

"_That_ I don't know. They have to run more tests to check how her brain is functioning. She might not look it, but she's still a bit unstable. Any slightly traumatic event could send her back," Cloud explained.

"But if and when she does get out, where will she go?"

"I…I was hoping she could stay with you and I. That is, unless you'd rather stay with your friends."

Roxas and Axel have been getting into it a lot lately. And I'm the only one that's been able to stop the fights. If I move out, they might kill each other. But this is my Mom. Her mental health means the world to me.

But if Axel and Roxas don't stop fighting…

"I don't know. I mean, I _want_ to. More than anything. But you've seen how Axel and Roxas have been at each other's throats since the concert."

"Yeah, and that was a month ago." Once all of my tattoos in the front were covered, I slid into my shirt.

"I can't believe I got this many. I _hate_ tattoos," I grumbled.

"Ah, quit your whining. Someday, you'll look back on this and be grateful for the tattoos." I smirked as Cloud handed me a cigarette.

"Probably. Hey, we're starting to work on a new song today. You wanna come watch?"

"Sure. My shift's over already."

XXX

**(Zexion)**

Demyx walked in the door with his brother. "I am now _fashionably_ late!" he said in the most flamboyant voice I've ever heard in my life. He put his hands on his hips and threw his head to the side as well.

"We don't have time for you to be _fashionably late_, Demyx. Get your fucking guitar and play already," Roxas snapped.

Demyx raised an eyebrow, making a sound equivalent to that of a confused dog. "Yeesh, what crawled up _your_ ass?" he sighed in his normal voice.

"More like what _didn't_," Axel snickered. This caused the three of us to laugh.

"Haha- no. Ain't shit funny. So shut the fuck up and start the song."

"God, it was a joke! Get that damn emo stick out of your ass and laugh once in a while," Axel spat.

"I'll laugh when something's actually funny. Like your hair!" Roxas smiled.

Axel glared, running his hand through his purple spikes. Roxas did that about a week ago and I have no idea how.

He walked away from the mic stand and grabbed a pair of scissors. "That actually _was_ funny!" In one swift motion, he cut off some of Roxas' spikes. "Hilarious, no!?"

"What the hell's your _problem!?_"

"You thought I forgot about you dying my fucking hair **_purple!?_**"

"It was a joke! _Laugh_ once in a while!" Roxas mocked.

"I'll _laugh_ when you're _dead!_"

Demyx jumped between them, keeping them apart. "**_HEY!_** Quit acting like _children_ and _get on with the damn song!_"

The two locked eyes hatefully before walking in separate directions. As we started to play, Axel loosened up.

Axel: _Tonight my head is spinning_

_I need_

Axel, Me: _Something to pick me up_

Axel: _I've tried, but nothing is working_

_I won't stop_

Axel, Me:_ I won't say I've had enough_

Axel: _Tonight, I start the fire!_

_Tonight, I break away_

_Break!_

_Away from everybody!_

_Break!_

_Away from everything!_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to **higher places!**_

_At night I feel like a vampire_

_It's not right_

**_I just can't give it up!_**

_I'll try to get myself higher_

_Let's go_

**_We're gonna light it up!_**

Axel, Demyx: _Tonight, we start the fire!_

Axel: _Tonight we break away!_

_Break!_

_Away from everybody!_

_Break!_

_Away from everything!_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to **higher places!**_

No one knew why Axel had written this song. We just knew Vanitas loved it.

Axel: _If you can't stand the way this place is_

**_Take_**

**_Yourself_**

**_To higher places!_**

**_Break!_**

_Away from everybody!_

**_Break!_**

_Away from everything!_

_If you can't stand **the way** this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places!_

Demyx, Roxas: _Ohhhh_

Axel: **_Higher places!_**

Demyx, Roxas: _Ohhhh_

Axel: **_To higher places!_**

Demyx, Roxas: _Ohhhh_

Axel: **_Higher places!_**

**_Take_**

**_Yourself_**

_To higher places..._

Axel let out a long sigh. "I think that was good," Roxas smiled.

"Maybe we should run it again. If _you_ thought it was good, who _knows_ how it sounds."

Those damn voices started up again. They're good at making me believe everything was my fault.

Or maybe they're good at making me see the truth. Maybe this _is_ all my fault. I was the one that made the comment about Roxas being the better guitar player. Everything following was because of that.

Because I'm a horrible friend.

All of a sudden, the pounding in my chest stopped. I couldn't feel anything.

I only barely heard my drumsticks hit the ground.

XXX

**(Roxas)**

I was the first to hear Zexion's drumsticks hit the ground. "Zex?" His eyes were dull, which scared me.

Demyx's head immediately turned from our direction to his. "Zexion…?"

Then, he just hit the floor.

I froze, not knowing what to do. Demyx all but dove to his side. "Zexion! Zex, are you okay!? Damn it! _LOOK WHAT YOU DID!_ **_YOU IDIOTS!_**"

I looked back at Axel and noticed that all the color was gone from his face. "Axel, what's wrong?" He dropped to his knees, eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head.

"No, not you too!" His body was shaking so violently that it was hard to hold on to him. "He's having a seizure! _Cloud, help!_" I yelled.

It's a side effect to the medicine he's taking.

Suddenly, his shaking stopped. On instinct, I lowered my ear to his nose. I opened my mouth to scream, but Demyx beat me to it.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING! H-HE HAS **_NO PULSE!_**"

Cloud had already dialed 911, but I have no idea how to do CPR.

"OH MY GOD! _OH MY GOD! **PLEASE!**_"

I brought my shaking hands to my mouth, sobbing. Between hearing Demyx and looking at Axel…I just don't know what to do.

When the paramedics took them away, Cloud, Demyx and I sped to the hospital.

"He stopped breathing. His heart…it _stopped_," Demyx struggled to keep a steady voice.

I looked out the window, tears streaming down my face. "So did Axel's," I whispered.

**XXX**

**The song is Break by 3DG**

**I realize that you're going to be extremely pissed (or depressed) at the next few chapters. I thought it was gonna be a sad day when I posted them..but no.**

**As sick as it may seem, I want it to happen. When I reread it, I laughed. I will be back with the next one as soon as possible.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heartaches**

**(Roxas)**

One year, five concerts, two albums, and several singles later, we barely talked to one another.

_"They both went into cardiac arrest."_

No matter how many times Demyx tries to say otherwise, I know it's my fault.

_"The medicine he's taking, seeing Zexion's distress, his heart murmur and his vulnerability due to the severe heart attack in his earlier years, caused it. You could have lost him."_

I can't even look Axel in the eye anymore.

_"Zexion was a bit more fortunate. We were able to get him breathing rather quickly. Axel, however, is extremely lucky to be alive. One more episode like that…and I can honestly say we won't be able to revive him."_

"Hey…" I looked up to see Axel smiling at me. I wish he didn't. I don't deserve to have people smile at me for what I did. "You look like you're upset."

"I caused your heart attack, Axel," I muttered, looking back to the floor.

"You still worried about that? You and I both know it was stress and the antidepressant. I'm not even taking it anymore. Plus, that was a whole _year_ ago."

"Okay, but who's fault is it that you have to take that!? _Who_ stressed you out the most!? It was _me!_ It's _my_ fault!"

"Roxas, stop. It wasn't you. I was the dumbass that took more than I was supposed to."

"So…you overdosed?"

"Sort of. But I'm alive, so stop worrying about it. I'm still here to pinch your chubby little cheeks," he grinned, pinching the side of my face.

"Hey, quit it!" I laughed.

"There's that smile! Now stop moping and go help Demyx cook."

I scoffed, folding my arms. "Why can't _you_ do it?"

"_I_ have another date with Larxene in a few minutes. You forget?"

He's grown closer to Larxene since the incident. They started dating. It shouldn't bother me, but it does. I'm not _jealous_ of her or anything. It just scares the shit out of me that he's gonna leave one day and never come back.

Okay, I'm a fucking liar. I _am_ jealous, but I was telling the truth about the leaving part.

How am I supposed to cope with that? I almost _killed_ him, I know I did. And one of these days, he's gonna move on and forget all about me because of it. What if I never see him again? What if I lose my best friend? The one who saved me from jail and the one who gave me a place to stay even though he hated me. The one who taught me how to play guitar and let me taste fame.

The one I fell for.

It hurts like hell to have all this guilt and misery in my heart. I can never forgive myself for what I did to him.

XXX

**(Demyx)**

After Roxas helped me finish cooking, I called Zexion. "Hey Demyx!"

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Er…sorta. I'm helping Sarina move her things in."

Right. I forgot he asked her to move in with him. Because he wanted to be by _her_ side and only thought of _her_ when he woke up. He couldn't bear to be away from _her_! He needed _her_ with him!

Fucking Sarina Dicaprio…

"I forgot all about that."

**_PURPOSELY!_**

"I could stop by there if you want me to."

"No, no, that's okay! I just cooked and thought you would like some. I can bring you and Sarina a plate if you'd like."

"That's be nice, thanks."

"Anytime. Just call back when you're done, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Dem."

"Bye, Zex."

I waited a good three seconds after I hung up before throwing my phone against the wall. It smashed into pieces, just like the others.

Roxas snorted. "Let me guess, you dropped it down the stairs again?"

I glared. It was the only thing I _could_ do.

"Ooh, wait! My favorite! _I left it in my pants when I washed them_." Roxas laughed.

"Hey, shut up, okay!?"

"Dem, that's the twenty-second phone this _month_. You gotta stop doing that."

I sighed, leaning against the wall. "What can I say? Love makes you do crazy shit."

"Love has made you do everything _except_ tell him how you really feel."

"Because he's with Sarina."

"And I was with Naminé last year, but that didn't stop Axel from telling me he loved me."

That's because Axel's bolder than I am. I'd sooner stab myself in the leg than to just come out and say that to him. I could never do it.

"I can see Zexion means the world to you. But if you can't tell him how you feel, if you can't push through anything and everything to get to him, then he obviously doesn't mean _enough_ to you."

I smirked. "See, that's where you're wrong. He means enough to me that I know when to back off. He's happy with Sarina. And I'm not about to take that happiness away from him because of my selfishness."

Roxas nodded. "I didn't even think about it that way. You're absolutely right."

"I _know_ I'm right. Plus, Zexion isn't the only one out there. I'm more than sure I can find someone if I look hard enough."

"Question is, do you _want_ to look?"

I looked down at the floor, instantly picturing all the times I made Zexion laugh and vice versa. "No…"

"You don't need to hurt any more than you already do, Demyx. Oh, and Rikku called."

"Rikku!? _My baby!_" I ran towards the house phone and dialed her number.

"Your _baby?_" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, we've been having an affair for a while now. I'll explain later."

XXX

**(Zexion)**

I know I said I would call back, but I had to go see him. It wasn't about the food. I just haven't seen him in weeks and I miss him.

As soon as I pulled up, I noticed Demyx and Roxas were already outside. "I can't wait for you to meet- Zexion? Aw, I told you to _call!_" he whined.

"And make you go out of your way for two plates of food? I don't think so. And why the hell are you wearing a long sleeved shirt and a scarf? It's a million degrees out here!"

He shrugged. "I look good in it."

I shook my head, laughing. "Of course you do. You're gonna have a heatstroke, man. Roxas, why?"

"What I do!?"

"I don't know. You always do _something_ when I come over."

"No I-! I…I broke the washing machine…" he admitted.

Demyx's expression turned from amused to horrified. "The washing machine is _not_ a _sex toy!_"

"Aw, gross, Roxas!"

"I saw it on a movie and Nami agreed to try it with me so stuff it!" he grumbled.

Another car pulled up. A blonde girl hopped out of the car and tackled Demyx in a hug. "Sweetheart, I saw your concert! You were amazing! All of you were!"

Whoa…

_Wait_ a minute…

_Hold_ on…

_Back the fuck up…_

**_SWEETHEART!?_**

Demyx laughed. "Rikku, get up!" She sat up, still in his lap, and giggled. Her eyes went wide a second later. "Whoa! When did you get-!?"

He slapped his hand over her mouth. "It's just a _scar_, babe. Just a scar."

He has a scar? How did I not see it before? That means he really _is_ hiding things from me.

"Well I think your scar is really cool." She kissed his nose and I swear to God, I almost screamed **_DON'T FUCKING KISS HIM!_**

"You really should get up now," Demyx said.

"Oh yeah! Sorry!"

**XXX**

**Obviously, Demyx and Rikku aren't in a real relationship. It's a best friend thing. But the 'scar' is his tattoos. And Zexion is so jelly.**

**Zexion: Say that again and I'll cut you.**

**O_O Well alrighty then...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, it is now that _special_ time of year! One full of love, thanks, and the joy of giving. So it is with great pleasure that I give you...**

**Chapter 28!**

**XXX**

**Hatred (insert evil laugh here)**

**(Axel)**

"I _love_ this song!" Roxas screamed, turning up the really depressing song by Sam Smith. I'm not willing to admit that I like it, though.

I will _not_ stay with you, Sam!

"So, are you really gonna do this, Zex?" I asked.

"Yup. It's about time I asked her."

Through the rearview mirror, I could see Demyx tense up. He can't handle this. I don't even know why he agreed to come.

**XXX**

**(Demyx)**

Once we got to where Sarina was, Zexion shoved his hands in his pockets. It hurt to know he was holding on to that ring box for dear life.

Damn it, he can't _do_ this!

Axel placed his hand on my shoulder while Roxas held on to my arm. I can't believe he's really gonna propose.

He...he _can't_.

I can't stand here and watch him do this! It hurts enough that they're together almost every day. It'll be worse if they're married! They might-! Oh God, I'm gonna puke...

My hands clenched into fists behind my back. "Stay calm, Dem. It's gonna be okay," Axel whispered. I nodded as I watched them talk. I had absolutely no interest in what they were saying.

How _fucking romantic_ of him to propose next to a river.

I hate myself for being so helpless right now. Only thing I can do is watch the best thing that's ever happened to me slip away from me.

"Stay calm. Don't do anything stupid," Axel whispered again. That's easier said than done. Something inside me...snapped when I saw him get down on one knee.

You can't..._do this_ to me.

You can't.

No, you won't.

I won't _let_ you...

As soon as the ring box was visible, I snatched it and pitched it into the river.

"Holy _shit_..." Roxas said.

Zexion's eyes widened, as did Sarina's. Oh man. What the hell did I just do?

Axel was the first to snap out of his shock. "Demyx, I think I hear your phone ringing!" He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me away from the two.

Everything finally sank in when we stood behind the car. "What part of stay calm _didn't_ you understand!?" he whispered.

"I tried!"

"You _tried!?_ You threw the ring in the river!"

"Do you have _any_ idea how much that hurt me, Axel!? No, you _don't!_ I've _loved_ him since day one and that **_bitch_** is taking him away from me and I just don't know what to do..." I buried my hands in my face and cried. I can't do this. I'm a horrible friend.

Axel hugged me, sighing. "I know. I should have made you stay home. I'm so sorry, Demyx."

Eventually, I stopped crying. But that's when Zexion came to talk to me. "Can we have a minute, Axel?"

Please, God, no. I don't _want_ a minute!

"Yeah, sure." He gave me a sympathetic look as he walked off to meet Roxas.

I sighed, looking in the opposite direction of Zexion. "What the hell's your problem?" My mouth went completely dry. I had no explanation.

"_Answer_ me!" he growled.

"I don't **_know!_**" I shouted. I can't look at him. _Why_ can't I look at him!?

Cause I'm a selfish coward.

"Thanks to _you_, Sarina said _no_. She doesn't even want to see me anymore because she thinks you're a maniac and I'm _not_ far from thinking the same. You just...I swear I don't _get you!_ Maybe if you tell me what's wrong, I'll be less mad!"

Without thinking, I pulled him into a hug. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought...you hang out with Sarina so much. I kinda thought I'd lose my best friend."

He growled, pushing away from me. "That excuse ain't gonna work! Give me a legit reason for throwing an engagement ring _into the fucking river!_"

"Can I please tell you tomorrow or something? I'm having a really bad day."

"I-!" He ran a hand through his hair and scoffed. "Whatever. Tomorrow, then."

**XXX**

**(Zexion)**

"I think you should go talk to him," Roxas told me. We sat in the car outside the gym. Demyx went to swim for about thirty minutes before we head to the studio."

"He's swimming, though."

"Doesn't matter. _I_ happen to know something _you_ don't."

"Which would be...?"

"Don't question _me_. Go ask _him_."

Rolling my eyes, I got out of the car. I need to know what Roxas knew.

I found the pool area easily. The faded arrows helped a bit, though. I peeked through the half opened door looking for him. He came from another room with a towel around his neck.

I thought Rikku said he had a scar. He looks perfectly hot- _normal_. I said normal.

But if nothing's wrong, why does he cover everything up?

He threw the towel aside and turned on the shower thingy. I never really knew what it was called. As he stepped under it, the color started to fade from his chest. Not only his chest, but his whole upper body.

"You...have tattoos?" I whispered. The water washed away all the color, showing the tattoos. "No. You tattooed your whole..." Are you _serious_? The same _'abominations'_ he told us never to get is _covering_ him!?

My hands pushed open the door before I could stop myself. "What the _hell!?_" He turned to me, face holding no emotion. His eyes were dull and his face was pale.

This isn't _Demyx_.

"I...I can't believe how much of a fucking _hypocrite_ you are! You told us _never_ to get tattoos, yet you fucked up your entire top half! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Please stop talking and listen-"

"No! You have no explanation for this! How could you possibly think something like this is okay!?"

"Listen to me-!"

"NO! For once, _I'm gonna talk_ because I have to get this shit off my chest! Every time _you're_ involved with anything, one of us winds up hurting! I AM **_HURTING_**, DEMYX! And it's _your_ fault! _YOU'RE_ THE PROBLEM! You won't let me in anymore, you hide things from me, you _threw my engagement ring in the river_, you do things behind my back, you _lie_ to me and it _HURTS!_ All I ever wanted was to_ be there_ for you, but you make it _so damn difficult_ to do that! I can't take it anymore! I've had enough of this and I've had _more_ than enough of you and your **_bullshit!_**"

He heaved a long, agitated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you done yet? Or do you have more irrelevant shit to say?"

What?

_WHAT!?_

"DON'T BRUSH ME OFF LIKE THAT! YOU MAKE IT SEEM LIKE EVERYTHING I JUST SAID DOESN'T MATTER!"

"It _doesn't_..."

"Wha-!? I-! WHAT THE **_FUCK_** IS **_WRONG_** WITH YOU!?"

He laughed. _Hard_. And I fail to see how any of this is funny.

"Oh, this is just _rich_. _You_ want to know what's wrong with _me?_" he laughed.

"Yes, I do!"

After he calmed down, he sighed. "You wanna know what's _wrong_ with me, Zexion? You. It was always _you_. You're the reason I got these tattoos. You and that DAMN Sarina! I'm hurting just as much as you! I never wanted a tattoo! AND I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T WANT THIS FUCKING MANY! I got them because the pain was better than the pain YOU AND SARINA...put me through _daily_! Get the whole story straight before you try to charge me again because I will _shut you down_..."

"Then answer me _this_, Demyx! How did _we_ put _you_ through so much pain!?"

He laughed again. "YOU JUST DON'T _FUCKING_ UNDERSTAND, DO YOU!? Ooh, God, you can't honestly be this dense."

That last comment wasn't meant for me to hear, but I did. "_Dense!?_"

His smile melted, a look of irritation replacing it. "No, not dense! _Stupid!_ You are _so_ fucking stupid that it just _fucks_ me sometimes. You are an idiot!"

I folded my arms and glared. "But you _loved_ this idiot!"

He gasped before clapping. "Oh ho! Ladies and gentlemen, it has _balls!_ And a brain! Holy shit, dude, can I get an autograph?" he spoke sarcastically.

"This isn't a game! I'm not fucking _playing_ with you!"

"Could've fooled me. You think it's easy being in love with a guy that doesn't love you back? That's why I'm glad I threw that piece of _shit_ in the river. I was in love with _you_ for **_years_**. Ya happy, now? Are you fucking _happy_ that ya broke my heart!? Do you get some kind of sick kick out of making me feel like shit!?"

"How was I supposed to **_know!?_**"

"Oh my God, _everybody knew but **you!**_ I _kissed_ you, for crying out loud! I just _can't_ with your stupidity, dude!"

I stood there in shock. Stupid? "Then that makes _you_ stupid too because I _loved_ you..."

"Hell. No. You. _Didn't_."

"_Yes_ I did!"

"No the hell you **_didn't!_**"

"Don't tell me how I did or didn't feel! You don't know how I do and don't feel about you! I was just as in love as _you were!_ But _you_ didn't see _that_, did you!?"

"Stop it..."

"**_Did you!?_**"

"Stop, okay!? Just _**stop!**_" He was crying by this point. "Years, Zexion. _Years_. If you knew how you felt, why didn't you _do anything_ about it!? You're an **_idiot!_**"

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine! Then let this idiot live life without you! I fucking **_hate you!_**"

"Then go! I refuse to give a fuck about you and your stupid so-called _feelings_ anymore! And if it helps you sleep at night, I fucking hate you too..."

I stared at him for a long while before I found the strength to walk away, resiting the urge to cry. I got back it the car and leaned my head against the dashboard. Tears poured down my face and before I knew it, I was crying.

"What have I done? What did I just do!?" The more I tried to stop crying, the harder I cried. I know I'm worrying Axel and Roxas, but I can't stop.

"Zex...?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm horrible..."

"What happened?" Axel asked softly.

I couldn't answer.

**XXX**

**(Axel)**

At the studio, Zexion looked half dead and Demyx looked pissed. I felt so out of the loop because I don't know what happened in that pool area.

"Demyx, what the fuck's wrong with you?" I asked.

He laughed, shooting Zexion an unreadable look. "Now you sound as _stupid_ as Zexion."

"Shut the hell up, Demyx!"

"_You_ shut the hell up!" What caught me off guard was the fact that neither were joking. That was real hostility.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" I looked at the both of them, confused. "What the hell, guys?"

Is this happening?

"I'm too much of a _hypocrite_ to know," Demyx sneered.

"Oh no!" Zexion drawled, "It's not _you're_ fault! I'm just too stupid to see how much of a jackass you truly are!"

What in fuck's name...?

"Right! _I'm_ a jackass! Now let me tell you what you are because there's _so_ much wrong with you!"

"You know what, _FUCK_ YOU, DEMYX!"

"FUCK _YOU!_"

"**HEY!**" I yelled. "You guys need to get it together or _leave!_"

"Fine. I can't stay here with this bastard," Zexion spat.

"Takes one to know one, bitch!"

"On _life_, who the fuck you calling a bitch!"

I'm now scared. Zexion's never said anything like that before. At least never directed at Demyx. Then again, he was born in Louisiana. It's kinda in his blood.

Plus, he's never been this pissed before.

"Apparently, you! You're the only bitch I see in here!"

"Say that to my face you pussy ass fuck..."

Demyx threw his guitar down, but I stood in front of him. "Demyx, stop!"

"I'll stop when he's unconscious!"

"Touch me and I will _end_ ya motherfucking life _today!_ You _gon'_ stop fucking with me, Demyx!"

"And if I don't!? The fuck you gonna do!?"

"Bring ya ass and find out!"

"ENOUGH! Stop it! What happened to you two!? You were best friends!"

"Yeah, we _were!_ I don't even know him anymore!" Demyx spat.

"Like you _ever_ knew me!"

"Oh, so that's how you feel, bitch!?"

"ONE MORE FUCKING TIME, DEMYX! YOU GOT _**ONE MORE TIME**_ TO CALL ME A BITCH BEFORE I SCRUB THIS ROOM WITH YOUR GODDAMN FACE!"

"_Bitch!_"

Zexion advanced, but Roxas held him back. "Dude, dude, dude! Stop!"

"NO, LET HIM GO! YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU TALK TOUGH THAT I WON'T **_DROP KICK YOUR ASS!?_** I _**WANT**_ YOU TO BRING YOURSELF OVER HERE!"

"ROXAS, **_LET ME THE FUCK GO!_**"

I had to hold Demyx back from attacking Zexion. I'm so confused and scared, I don't know what to do, what the hell is happening, where the hell is Vanitas!?

The two fought harder to get to each other and I started panicking. I don't understand! What's happening!?

Zexion took his drumstick and snapped it over his knee, throwing the broken pieces at Demyx. The snap brought the room to silence. Demyx's anger melted into disbelief and sadness.

"_Fuck_ this band. I'm not about to hurt anymore because of him." He took a deep breath before continuing. "When we started, it was all about love and fun. We loved each other and we had fun together. But now...if I have to use this experience to define love, I'd be a liar. I'm checking myself into the clinic in the next town over. In other words...I _quit_."

He walked over to the door, taking one last look at Demyx. "I wasn't lying, Demyx. I fucking hate you."

"Zexion-"

"FUCK. YOU!" he screamed, most likely on the verge of crying again.

With that, he walked out and slammed the door. Demyx threw the broken drumstick at the closed door. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

I slid down the wall, slightly traumatized. This isn't real. This can't be real.

I shouldn't have lied about quitting the medicine. This is what I get.

"What...happened?" I whispered. I thought I handled everything. I'm supposed to keep everything together.

"Somebody please make me understand..."

Roxas blinked. "Wowzers..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I take it we're not going out to eat...?"

"God, Roxas, shut the fuck up!" the two of us yelled.

Something deadened in his eyes. He didn't speak for the rest of that day.

**XXX**

**Hahahaha! Oh God! I should not find this funny, but this is freaking hilarious! I have been waiting to see your reactions to this for a while now.**

**Please. I _need_ your reactions!**

**I'm an asshole. This story has turned me into an asshole and I love it. You guys have a very Happy Holidays! XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**No Hope Left**

**(Demyx)**

Axel: _All we are is broken glass!_

_Thrown to the floor, we were never meant to last_

_And all we are are empty shells_

_Try to pick us up, you're gonna cut yourself..._

I concentrated on playing bass. Roxas had been getting beside himself for the past couple weeks since Zexion left. I promise he has _one more time_ to talk shit to me before I kick his ass!

Axel: _We march the streets at night_

_Looking for a thrill, looking for a fight_

_It was the first day of the rest of our lives_

_We were fast, never gonna die_

_Riding up the highway forty-five_

_We didn't know it couldn't go on forever!_

_All we are is broken glass!_

Roxas kept wandering over to my side of the stage and it was pissing me off. "Will you stay on your side?" I hissed.

"_You_ don't tell me what to do."

I bit my lip, strumming the guitar angrily. He's gonna fucking _get it_ backstage.

When the song ended, Roxas and Axel switch places. He decided to do the cover of Love, Sex, Riot by Issues. He's good, he's just too cocky. His cockiness is showing right now. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

During a spin, Roxas saw it. He discreetly pointed the middle finger at me.

And I lost it.

I threw the guitar down and tackled him. "I AM _SO_ FUCKING TIRED OF YOUR _SHIT_, ROXAS!" I managed to get a fee punches in before Axel pulled me away.

"Backstage! _Now!_" he spat.

I shrugged his hand away and started walking.

"See there!? This is the same shit that drove _Zexion_ away!" Roxas called.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PUNK ASS BITCH!" Axel grabbed at me, but I slipped out of his reach just in time to land a blow directly to Roxas' nose. The sickening crack echoed through one of the microphones.

I hope I _broke_ it.

"You got shit else to say!?" I yelled.

Vanitas ran on stage to get Roxas while Axel tried his hardest to get me off stage. "Let him go! It's gonna take more than that weak ass punch to knock me out!"

"You really wanna fight _me_, Roxas!?"

"If it means I get a chance at kicking your ass then _HELL FUCKING **YEAH!**_"

We had a full on brawl right there in front of the audience. He threw me off and charged at me. I took the mic stand and hit him with it.

Axel took a fist full of my hair and smashed my face against Roxas' skull. The two of us automatically went down.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS!? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONCERT!"

"He started-"

"I DON'T GIVE A MOTHER_FUCK **WHO**_ STARTED IT! THIS IS EMBARRASSING! BOTH OF YOU GET BACKSTAGE!

"But-!"

"MAN, _**GET THE FUCK BACKSTAGE! NOW!**_" he pointed.

I could understand Axel's fury. We ruined the concert.

XXX

I was pushed into the chair next to Roxas. I tried to get up but Axel pushed me back down. "Don't. Fucking. Move."

My nails dug into the arm of the chair with pure rage. My body was hot and my hands were trembling.

"Do you guys even _know_ how embarrassing that was? We were two songs into the concert- two songs before you jackasses went to blows! I don't know what your problem is Demyx, but you gotta get that shit together."

My jaw dropped. "Me? ME!? It's not my fault Roxas is stupid!"

"Isn't that what you called Zexion before he left?" Roxas smirked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! It _is_ my fault for him leaving. But you weren't in the pool area when the argument happened! Every day I regret what happened between us, but it's none of your concern."

"Then my _behavior_ is none of your concern."

I scoffed. "Do you guys really not _see_ this? We're not the same band as we used to be. I'm not the same Demyx, and you sure as hell aren't the same Roxas. And Axel, you've been catching attitudes with _everyone_ here lately. This is chaotic! It's _bullshit_! And I want _nothing_ to do with it."

My feet carried me over to where my guitar was. I think I just need a vacation or something.

"I have problems of my own. You think I give the slightest fuck about your problems that _you_ caused? I _don't!_ Either you're in this band or you're not, but you better be quick about making up your mind."

Surprisingly, Axel said that. Out of all people, I would've thought he cared the most.

Guess I was...wrong.

I smiled, holding my guitar by the neck. I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of me. It was all I could do. "Axel...Roxas...?"

"Yeah?"

"_What?_"

"I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_ that I'm such a problem for you guys..."

I turned around and smashed the guitar into pieces. "But you can kiss my ass. I fucking _quit_."

XXX

**(Axel)**

Later that night, I stared at the ceiling again. For the fifth time this week, I was unable to sleep.

My phone rang, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" Somehow, I picked up Roxas' annoying habit of answering the phone with _yeah_ instead of _hello_.

"Hey buddy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Roxas, are you drunk again?"

"On- Only a little. But listen, I wanted to call and say I'm sorry. I really _have_ been acting like a jerk lately."

"So you're apologizing?"

"Yes, Axel. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry."

I couldn't help but to smile. At least Roxas wouldn't quit on me. "Glad to hear. I'm sorry for snapping at you and the others. I just wish Demyx would answer his phone."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great! Now I have a _favor_ to ask of you," he slurred slightly.

"Does it require me to move?"

"Maybe..."

"Rox, you're high maintenance, you know that? I'm always doing shit for you. What do you need?" I joked.

"Could you possibly...come bail me out of jail?"

"WHAT!?" I sat up, trying to see if I could match the voice with the words. "What did you _do!?_"

"See, I was driving and over the legal limit of my alcohol intake and the cops took me in. They said last time was the _last time_ I would get away with it. So...if you don't come get me, I'll be in jail for the rest of my misdemeanors. And I have like eighty-three of them."

I pulled at my hair. As much as I didn't want to and as much as it hurt to do so, it was the only way.

"No, Roxas. I'm not coming to get you."

"What? B-But you forgave me!"

"You didn't mean a word of it!"

"Axel, you don't understand! Reno will _kill_ me if he sees me in there again!"

"That's no longer my problem. I'm sorry...but I'm not enabling you anymore. You need to face the consequences of your actions."

"Axel, please! You know I only get one phone call!"

"In that case..." I hung up, throwing my phone to the side."

XXX

**(Roxas)**

"Axel?" I heard the dial tone and panicked. "Axel!_ Axel!_ You did _not_ just _**hang up on me!**_"

"Time's up. Come, Mr. Henderson."

I was transported to the downtown prison. On the way, I had the time to think about everything that happened between me and the guys.

What about Naminé? God, she'll hate me.

"Good news! You get your old cell back," the guard chuckled. I was pushed into the cell. I touched the bars, realizing that this isn't a dream. I'm really back here.

"You promised..."

My heart almost stopped. I turned to face those familiar jade eyes. They were exactly like Axel's, but colder. I never knew one look could nauseate you to the point where you think you might pass out.

He'll kill me.

"You promised you'd _never_ come back here."

"R-Reno-"

"Tell me...you're just visiting, _Roxas_."

I hated the way he spat my own name at me. "I-I..."

"**_Roxas_**..."

"I'm not. I'm really back here."

He sighed through his nose. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just-"

"Lying to me won't guarantee you another sunrise. I can _promise_ you that."

"I had about eighty-something misdemeanors."

"And where is Axel?"

"At home..."

His eye twitched slightly. "He's not coming to get you?"

"No. We got into it and the whole band broke up."

He stood slowly and I pressed my back against the bars. "What did you do to my brother?" he growled, approaching me like I was his prey.

Hell, I probably _am_ now.

"Did you hurt him?" My mouth tried to form a lie, but I couldn't. I can't lie to him.

"Y-Yes..."

He grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the next wall. "The ONLY reason I'm not gonna kill you is because you don't _deserve_ it. You deserve so much worse. If I were to kill you, that would be _compensation_. Understand?"

"I'm so-"

"Shut up. And I _mean_ shut **_up!_** Everything _I_ did was wrong! I fucked up _more_ than once and I'm not afraid to admit that! But to hurt my _brother?_ That's _family!_ FAMILY IS THE ONLY THING THAT ACTUALLY **_MEANS ANYTHING TO ME!_**"

He paused, glare deepening. "He gave you somewhere to stay. Food, water, clothes, a spot in his band. He let you taste fame. He had your back until the end! And you go and hurt him!? Please believe me when I say it takes every bit of restraint I have _not_ to kill you. But I _want_ you to feel guilt. Every time you look at me, I want you to remember whatever it was you did to Axel..."

I could've sworn my heart stopped when I saw his tears. Reno doesn't like to be restrained, yet he's restraining himself.

"I won't kill you, but I will hurt you. I want you to be afraid to take a _piss_ alone. You pissed off a maniac, Roxas..."

He let me go and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. The most dangerous man in several states had _me_ by the throat. He could've snapped my neck at any given time.

He was right. Death _would_ be a compensation.

"I'm sor-sorry, Reno."

He drew back and kicked me square in the chest. Before I could catch my breath, he picked me up by the collar and literally threw me across the room.

"Save your breath. It's gonna be a long night for you..."

XXX

**(Who is this!?)**

"You sure about this?"

I looked at the contract, up at Vanitas, then back down. All I had to do was sign my name on the dotted line and start my solo career.

"Even if you sign it, you can go back to The Four Of Us at any time."

That's the question. Do I want this? Do I want to be up there all by myself?

I took the pen, looking over the contract again. With a sigh, I signed my name on the dotted line. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Vanitas nodded. "There you go. Dem H is your new stage name."

I smirked, sitting back in my seat. "Dem H. I kinda like that."

XXX

**(Zexion)**

I turned the TV on.

_"-Went solo from the band The Four Of Us."_

Axel went solo?

_"The hot new Dem H now has teens screaming in anticipating for his new album Faux Fobia."_

_Demyx_ went solo?

_"We asked him what his reason was for leaving the band."_

Demyx appeared on TV, wearing shades and a light blue, long sleeved dress shirt. And that scarf he wore when he was trying to hide his tattoos from us.

_"Truth? It started when Zexion left. Some shit started between me, him, and his bitch and we fell out. Then, I just couldn't take their shit anymore. I've never hated anyone more than I hate the three of them."_

_"Dem H goes on to say..."_

_"Somebody asked me would I ever rejoin their band. I said (bleep) no. But then I stopped to think. If they got down on their knees and begged me to come back...the answer would still be (bleep) no."_

I shook my head and cut the TV off. What the hell happened to us? The Four Of Us? Now it's none of us left.

Ms. G, where are you when I need you the most?

**XXX**

**I can assure you that Demyx is completely serious. No, I don't mean to make him such an ass, but this is how it came out. Please don't hate him! And Happy New Year guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**That's A Wrap...Or Not**

**(Roxas)**

_Me: Matt are you...crying?_

_Matt: No! There's something in my eye, man!_

_Demyx: **Cough, cough,** TEARS! **cough**_

_Matt: Alright, alright. You caught me. I shed a few tears. But who out there wasn't moved by this story? I can't believe you all went through that. How are you even back together?_

_Zexion: Easy. No matter where we are or what we put each other through, we'll always find our way back to each other_

_Matt: Man, I'm gonna cry for real. Oh, and a few fans wanted to know, Roxas, if you still had your tongue ring_

_Me: Yup. And it really comes in handy too_

**_Distant screams_**

_Me: Uh...?_

_Matt: Yeah. I don't even...know what that is- Brian!? I told you not to let them in here! What are you doing back there!?_

_Brian: **Fan girls! Too many! Help me! HELP ME!**_

_Matt: ...Next question!_

_Brian: **You bastard!**_

_Matt: So, you've told me about how you first got together. You've told me about what you went through. Now, I wanna hear about how you got back together and the birth of One X._

_Demyx: Ooh! Let me tell it! I love telling it!_

_Axel: You only love it because it was the first and last time you got away with public slander and dissing the hell out of us_

_Demyx: Hell yeah! I'm your friend, that's what friends do!_

_Zexion: No, Demyx, I don't think that's what friends do._

_Demyx: Yes, but who was talking to **you?**_

_Zexion: (Glares)_

_Demyx: I'm...so very sorry._

_Zexion: I want a divorce. Today._

_Demyx: Come on, I was kidding! I ju- Okay, after we broke up, I felt like I was doing fine on my own. But it wasn't until the world tour that I changed my mind._

_Matt: What happened on the world tour?_

_Demyx: It was after Axel's overdose and- Wait, I need to tell that. Nevermind, nevermind! It started-_

_Me: Dem, I got it_

_Demyx: No, let me do it!_

_Me: Anyway, I was still in jail at the time of Axel's overdose. And then **this bitch** (points to Demyx) visits. But not for an apology..._

**XXX**

**And that's what I call an awesomely sucky ending! I'll be making small edits to the third book since I'm still in the process of rewriting it on another site. But I will definitely be back soon...ish. Soonish.**

**Thanks to everybody who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed these first two books! I can guarantee that Demyx won't be an ass for the entire third book. It is the happiest out of the three, after all.**

**I will (hopefully) see all you lovely people in The Four Of Us- We Are One!**


End file.
